Ai Shite Imas: The Birth
by AllieSama
Summary: COMPLETE This is the second part of Ai Shite Imas!There is a time skip of three months meaning Naruto is 6 months pregnant, Sasuke and Sakura's wedding is coming up but Sasuke is so damned depressed, can he fins his lost lover and the unborn child in time
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well here it is the second part for all the people who were hanging out for it, if you haven't read the first part please read it!  
Anyway Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the first half I hope you do the same with this half. Anyway I'm going to make the chapters longer and the story line is a hell of a lot more detailed.  
I also am making sure that the grammar and spelling is better!  
Please review once you read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Ai Shite Imas: The Birth**

**Chapter 1: Jiraiya's Wife**

* * *

The tall man with long grey hair known as one of the legendary Sannin and a perverted frog hermit approaches the Hokage tower, the villagers look to him shocked looks on their faces as they proceed to whisper to each other.

Jiraiya ignores them with a smirk on his lips before running his eyes over some random woman's body his face going pink with the idea's that run through his head.

The tower came up ahead of him, before going up to the guards to ask for entrance he turns to woman next to him covered in shawls only the bright blue eyes visible.

The woman nods to him to keep going, he grabs her arm and they walk up to the guards.

Shikamaru stands alert before he jumps upon seeing Jiraiya and some woman covered in shawls come up towards him, "Where the hell have you been Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya just smirks, "Tell Tsunade that I'm here to see her."

Shikamaru looked at the woman next to Jiraiya with a quizzical look on his face, "Who's the female?"

Jiraiya patted Shikamaru on the back, "Just go warn the Hokage."

* * *

Tsunade sat in her seat her feet placed lazily on the desk as she daydreamed out the window reaching her hand out for the Sake bottle, it was just out of her reach she shuffled a bit more in her chair reaching out further before thump falling onto her ass behind the desk.

Grumbling she pulled herself up before freezing seeing Shikamaru at her door, he looked worried, "What is it?"

"How much have you drank?" Shikamaru asked, hoping that she was ready for what he was going to tell her.

"What is it…" her voice darkened.

'Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered before reporting the news, "Jiraiya wants to see you."

Tsunade let her mouth gap open before shuffling up in her seat, "What his back, THAT OLD HERMIT IS BACK?" Tsunade was shocked, Jiraiya had gone missing on the search for Naruto, Tsunade had guessed that he had run off with Naruto.

"Has…has he got Naruto with him?" Tsunade asked hopefully, she half blamed herself for Naruto leaving.

Shikamaru shook his head, "Um… but he does have a woman with him."

Jiraiya with a woman, Tsunade raised an eyebrow. What sort of woman would want to be around that perverted man?

* * *

Jiraiya and the woman walked into Tsunade's office, Tsunade's eyes widened at the site, the female was covered in black shawls the only thing you could see was the bright blue eyes that looked through the netting, but the shawls were not the thing that shocked her the most. The thing that shocked her was the obviously pregnant belly that the woman had.

She looked up to the beaming Jiraiya gulping, "Where the hell have you been…and what the HELL have you been up to?" referring to the belly that the woman had.

"Nice to see you too." Jiraiya joked leading the woman to a seat, "Well Tsunade maybe I should start from the beginning, I got side tracked while looking for Naruto. That was when I met this fine woman here, a prostitute from a while back actually. You see the child she is holding is mine. Tsunade I'm going to be a dad!" Jiraiya ethicised, Tsunade just looked more disturbed.

"Well after finding out she was going to have my child I decided that I would take it into my hands to make sure that my child has the right up bringing, so we got married."

Tsunade placed down her cup her eyes widened she looked to the woman, who seemed a bit nervous for some reason, Tsunade guessed because she was in the presence of the Hokage. "What's your name?"

The woman's eyes darted away from Tsunade her hands tightening in her lap not answering Tsunade this was when Jiraiya butted in, "She is mute, stopped talking when she was a kid. I think it suits me well, don't have to put up with complaints," he laughed at his own joke.

Tsunade's eyes stayed on this strange girl that was sitting in his office, how could she trust this woman if she couldn't even see her face?

Jiraiya thumped the table drawing Tsunade's eyes back to him, "She is also very modest."

Tsunade thought it was quite strange a prostitute being modest? She knew something was up.

"Have you seen Naruto? I mean last time I saw you was when the search for Naruto started, everyone thought you had run away with him."

Jiraiya laughed awkwardly, "Nah haven't seen him, if I had you know I would have dragged his sorry ass back here."

* * *

Sasuke sat out in the field looking at the forest, at that same spot three months ago where Naruto had left his life, he regretted and cursed himself everyday for letting Naruto just walk away like that, why didn't he stop Naruto?

Coming here had become a sort of daily ritual, he hadn't told anyone about that day where he had let Naruto go. Sakura often asked where he went, he would never tell her the truth always making something up.

For three months now Sasuke had been in a world in his head, putting on an act around everyone. Trying to cover up his feelings that were eating away at him, he couldn't deny it, since Naruto had gone he had been beyond depressed he was now heart broken.

Picking himself up from the grass Sasuke walks back towards the village, the wedding was in two months Sasuke sighed at the thought of being tied to a marriage where he knew that Sakura and him would be uncomfortable.

Even though their relationship had been started on shaky grounds, Sasuke could admit that he now loved Sakura and Sakura loved him. It wasn't the type of love he had for Naruto, no never could he have the love he had for Naruto for anyone else. The love he had for Sakura was one of a friend, someone you could trust, someone who you knew was going through what you were going through, someone to comfort and someone to comfort you.

Sasuke reaches the streets making his way through hastily, he doesn't like crowds so would rather get through them as fast as possible.

Sasuke senses that there is something different about the villagers today and he can also sense a chakra that hasn't been present for a while.

"_I can't believe he is back, Jiraiya didn't he run off with that Naruto boy?" _Sasuke turns abruptly hearing the whisper's, Jiraiya's back! Could he have Naruto?

"_Yeah I saw him go to the Hokage tower with a pregnant woman."_ Oh course Sasuke didn't hear anything about the pregnant woman, he was already running towards the Hokage office at the mention of where Jiraiya was.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Naruto stumbled away from the village looking over his shoulder to see if Sasuke had followed him, half of him wished that the raven haired boy would while the other half thought wishes like that were stupid._

_Tears still fresh on his face from the encounter with Sasuke, remembering the torn look on Sasuke's face, if anything from that experience he now knew that Sasuke did care about him. So why the hell was he still running? Why didn't he tell Sasuke the truth?_

_Because the question was, would Sasuke care enough about Naruto to be able to take what Naruto would have to tell him?_

_Naruto stops as he hears a horn blow from the village and the far off scamper of feet coming towards the forest, yes the hunt for Naruto had started._

_Naruto runs on his body still weak and his heart heavy, he stops running panting for breath he knows they are coming closer, and there is no way to cover himself because he has no chakra, he can't let them find him!_

_Looking around he staggered forward seeing a rock formation with bushes clumped around it, Naruto goes forward ripping the bushes and vines away before finding what he was looking forward, a small dark gap he crawls into it finding what looks like a burrow, curling up into a ball he waits for when he will think a suitable time where it will be safe to get further away from Konoha._

_Naruto hears the approaching ninja, he gasps trying to hold his breath, he hears a man standing quite near to where he is hiding, the twigs breaking and leaves getting crushed under the weight of the mans boot._

"_Hmmm strange." A low voice utters looking in the direction where Naruto is hiding the sound of boots crunching on the leaves come closer before they stop right near the hiding spot, the man starts to grab the bushes and push them out of the way making his way along the rock formation, Naruto knows he will get caught._

_Looking desperately to the light, he has only one choice and that is to run. Pushing his sore body up he pushes himself off from the stone wall seeing the horizon in front of him he starts to run not looking back._

_He hears his voice get called back but just keeps running, before feeling the strong pull him to a stop, Naruto looks back to see who the hand belongs to before seeing Jiraiya's concerned face, "What are you doing Naruto?"_

_Naruto gulped, he couldn't come up with any lie that would explain wanting to run away so instead he struggled against Jiraiya's hold, "Please let me go."_

"_I can't Naruto, and why do you want to go so bad?" Jiraiya asks still holding onto Naruto._

_Tears start to stream from Naruto's eyes as he stops struggling knowing that it will make no difference, "Jiraiya you have to trust me, this is serious. Just let me go! You know I wouldn't be doing this unless there was a reason."_

"_I cant trust you or help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Jiraiya pushed on._

_Naruto darted his vision back towards the village scared about the other ninja's finding him, "For now trust me, it's serious."_

_Jiraiya looked steadily at Naruto as if he is reading him, "OK, but tell me as soon as we are a good distance."_

_Naruto looked shocked, "Your coming?"_

"_Hold you horses, I'm just getting you somewhere safe to talk, then I'm going to haul your ass back to the village."_

"_oh." Naruto said quietly._

_A good fair distance away Jiraiya and Naruto sit opposite each other in a cave, Naruto digging into a piece of bread like he has never eaten anything before in his life. Jiraiya raises an eyebrow before passing Naruto another who kindly accepts it stuffing it in his face._

"_OK, so why do you want to run away so bad?" Jiraiya said leaning back on the cave wall._

_Naruto pulled the bread away from his face, not really knowing how to tell the frog hermit, but he knew that he could at least trust Jiraiya a bit if the man had helped him escape from the village, "I don't think you would believe me."_

"_Try me."_

"_hmmmm Ok, Well Sasuke and I were going out…" Jiraiya's eyes widened Naruto gulped before continuing with the worse of the news. "And as you know I have Kyuubi inside me, and it seemed that Kyuubi deemed it time to reproduce… so he mutated my body and made it possible so I could have the child…that Sasuke and I conceived…"_

_Silence went between the older man and Naruto who was now bright red from admitting why he wanted to run from the village._

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Jiraiya burst out laughing making Naruto pout, what the hell was he laughing at? "I can't believe it! Sasuke knocked you up?!"_

_Naruto sat with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face, what was so funny about that?_

"_I knew it! I knew you were gay!" he continued to laugh, "AND you had the hots for Mr Ice prince? Ahhh it's too much!" he continued to laugh._

_OK so Jiraiya was having more of a hard time with the fact that Sasuke and Naruto had had intercourse then the fact that Naruto (a MALE) was carrying a baby in his womb? Man would he even have a womb?_

"_Well what do YOU suggest I do?" Naruto asked with a hint of sarcasm._

"_Tell Sasuke your carrying his baby of course!"_

_Naruto frowned, "I cant! His engaged with Sakura… and he doesn't want me." Naruto voice went quiet._

"_How do you even know that?" Jiraiya didn't know the meaning of 'drop it'._

"_Listen it doesn't matter, I have to leave town." Naruto said getting a bit more vocal standing up off his rock and holding his head high, "That's why I'm leaving all of you behind and finding my own life for me and my baby."_

"_And Sasuke's.."_

_Naruto glared, "And Sasuke's." then he turned to the cave entrance walking towards it._

"_Wait, Wait right there." Jiraiya said very seriously, "Excuse my French, but how the FUCK do you intend on giving birth to Sasuke jnr? Out the ass? I'm guessing that was how he was conceived."_

_Naruto gave Jiraiya a shocked glare, even though this was a perverted hermit, the perverted hermit had a point._

"_ahahahahaha, I can't get over it. He did you up the ass! Although I always saw him as the Sas'uke'." Jiraiya continued to laugh before going serious again, "Your not going anywhere by yourself in this state you cant even defend yourself let alone your unborn Sasuke." Jiraiya sniggered._

"_STOP CALLING HIM THAT! He doesn't have to take credit for everything!" Naruto's voice went squeaky._

"_True… Kyuubi deserves some applause as well." Jiraiya commented._

_Naruto stood with his arms crossed a scowl on his face, "So…so all I did was bend over…"_

"_That's the ironic thing!" Jiraiya laughed some more. "Your exactly right! You little Uke."_

"_Well I'm not going back to the village, and your not letting me go off by myself, so what do YOU suggest?"_

_So that was when they hatched their plan, they soon went to the hidden village of rock before deeming it time to head back to Konoha, so that the ninja's stopped suspecting Jiraiya of running off with Naruto and later seeking Jiraiya out to find Naruto with a baby. Naruto would cover himself from head to toe in robes obviously people would think he was female from the belly he was sporting. It wasn't overly big yet but still visible for all to see. Then they would move back to the rock country under the alias and Jiraiya would preform the operation to remove the baby. That plan was fool proof._

* * *

Naruto sat fidgeting with his hands under Tsunade's harsh eyes as she took another sip of her sake, placing it down as she heard Shikamaru telling someone to stop right where they were, the door getting pushed open and a red faced Sasuke rushing it, "WHERE'S NARUTO?"

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin before relaxing remembering he was under disguise, his heart thumping in his chest as he looked upon the dark haired beauty that he had been dreaming about for months.

Sure he wasn't like in his dreams, a celestial being taking Naruto into his arms and whispering lovely thing into his ears, no the Sasuke who was standing here was red faced, huffing and screaming things at Jiraiya a legendary Sannin.

Jiraiya raised his hands in the air as if surrendering, "I don't know where that boy is."

"I KNOW YOU DO!" Sasuke said coming forward and grabbing Jiraiya by the collar his sharingan activated, his eyes diverted from Jiraiya to the woman, "Who the hell is that?"

Jiraiya pushed Sasuke's hands off him, "That's my wife, she's going to give birth to my child."

Sasuke let his eyes scan the woman, the only thing that told him that she was a woman was the belly asides from that it could be anyone hiding behind a hell of a lot of black sheets.

"Sasuke…" Tsunade said, Sasuke glared at her.

"Aren't you going to question him? Question him about Naruto's whereabouts?" Sasuke pushed on.

"He doesn't know where Naruto is! Sasuke please stop being irrational, just please leave my office and let me continue my business with him."

"You cant honestly believe that! He went missing when Naruto went missing! He has to know something, Hokage!"

"Shikamaru, can you escort Sasuke out?" Tsunade asked looking through some papers on her desk.

Sasuke huffed, "I'll let myself out." He said sharply before looking back and pausing a second his red eyes locking onto Naruto's, he knew thous blue eyes, thous blue sparkling eyes….Naruto's eyes.

He shook his head pushing the stupid thoughts from his head, that was a pregnant female not Naruto, the mute female that sat there the whole time starring at him. All this stress was playing it's part on him he had to admit.

* * *

Sakura opened the door to Sasuke jumping on him with a huge smile across her face giving him a huge smooch on the cheek, Sasuke kissed her back, "You look horrible!"

"Yeah… Jiraiya's back…" he said scratching the back of his head.

Sakura pulled back from Sasuke a concerned look on her face, "Does he know anything about Naruto's whereabouts?"

"Apparently not.." Sasuke said in a dazed voice.

"Oooooooooow Lovely curtains! And the floor boards, red oak?" a unknown voice called out from the kitchen, Sasuke looked to Sakura confused, Sakura just smiled pulling Sasuke towards the kitchen.

Where he came face to face with a thin man who was a bit shorter then him with a long light brown fringe hanging over his face, he wore tight grey jeans and a black long sleeve top.

The unknown man's eyes instantly fell on Sasuke looking him up and down, "I'm guessing this is the groom to be? His lovely too!"

Sasuke looked to Sakura with a eyebrow arched upwards not knowing how to take in this strange man, Sakura smiled, "New wedding designer!"

They had chucked Shizuma to the junk pile after the obvious attempt of trying to rape Sakura.

Sasuke turned to the man holding out his hand, the man took it urgently (a little too urgently) shacking it, the mans hand felt soft like he used hand cream or something, obviously this guy probably didn't even know the meaning of Kunai.

"I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said a little concerned about the way the man was smiling at him, "I'm Kai, dozo yoroshiku,"

Sasuke looked to Sakura, was it just him or was he getting some very strange vibes off this Kai?

* * *

The leader slumped, his eyes rolling back into his head, his heartbeat failing as the blood gushed down his face forming a puddle on the ground that stretched out to meet the people's feet who stood around.

The knife was pulled from the leader's head blood escaping faster now that the gash on the head was more open, the smell of flesh filled the air like a butcher.

A smirk crossed the Raven haired man's face as he dropped the Akusuki leader's dead body to the ground.

Itachi lapped up the image of the leader lying at his feet, blood pooling around him, before looking up at the member's of the Akusuki, some had looks of fear while others of astonishment.

Itachi's red eyes gleamed, they were all his now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well this took me forever to write! I would have wrote it last night but I got back late, nawwww I saw my one year old brother! Anyway this chapter isn't angsty at all! Ok well maybe Gaara's little outburst. **

**I really like that Itachi is in this part of Ai Shite Imas, because ahhh I love evil guys!**

**Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really helps me to update faster!**

**Oh and I'm going to a friends house for three days so I wont be able to update, but when I get back I shall start writing straight away!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter 2: The Wedding Planner**

* * *

Jiraiya pushed the door open to their assigned house, it was a small brick building at the back of town as far away from the Hokage tower as possible, this was mainly because Tsunade did not want to get disturbed by Jiraiya.

Jiraiya holding the door open to Naruto who quickly walking beside him pulling off the black sheets that wove his body revealing a scruffy mop of blonde locks that grown out of control and the annoyed face of the 16 year old teen.

"A prostitute!" Naruto screeched falling back on the couch placing a hand on his swelled stomach, the was now blindly obvious that he was pregnant.

"Hm, I thought it suited." Jiraiya cocked a grin at Naruto's dismay. "After all you did bend over for Sasuke like a prostitute!"

"I thought we were over this!" Naruto said truly bored of Jiraiya making fun of the fact that Naruto was an uke.

"NEVER! Ahahahaha! I cant believe it!" this was quite a habit for Jiraiya to just bend over laughing at different times to the scene of Sasuke and Naruto in his head.

"A MODEST prostitute! Are you INSANE!" Naruto couldn't believe how dim this man could get, there is no such thing as a modest prostitute.

"mmmmm." Jiraiya said scratching his chin, ok that little blonde Uke has a point.

"They are sure to know SOMETHING!" Naruto was freaking out.

"Naruto calm down! Since you've been pregnant all you have been doing is complaining! Urhhh I really wish you were mute."

"You try being pregnant when you're a male! My body isn't suppose to be carrying an extra weight around in it! Wouldn't you think that it would hurt just a bit!" Naruto whined.

"OK, OK but don't make that an excuse! I don't like getting my head bitten off every time I open my mouth." Jiraiya raised his arms in surrender.

"hmp." Naruto crossed his arms across his chest pouting.

"So how did it feel to see Sasuke again?" Jiraiya smiled falling back on a chair kicking off his shoes.

Naruto froze as the image of Sasuke walking into the room appeared in his head, the perfect spiked black hair, the toned body that was hidden under the slightly baggy clothes. That jaw that looked like it was crafted by god and thous pitch black eyes that gave nothing away, Naruto shuddered at the thought of his sexy ex lover.

Jiraiya could only just sit back with a smirk on his face as he watched Naruto's reaction, he loved playing with Naruto, "Looks like your having an orgasm there, you sure your ok?"

"You PERVERTED OLD MAN!" Naruto cried out throwing a cushion at him.

"Gomen, Gomen,"

Naruto sighed standing up from the couch, "I don't know but the way he looked at me… it was like he knew.."

"How could he know! You look like a pregnant Muslim!"

"Yeah but… something in his eyes… anyway when are we leaving?" Naruto asked.

"We will leave within the week!"

* * *

Sasuke sat on the other side of Sakura and Kai who were having a very detailed convocation about curtain patterns. Sasuke looked around the restaurant bored, this seemed awfully familiar to when Shizuma and Sakura had planed to go out places and drag Sasuke along, Sasuke was always felt out.

Not like he wanted to be brought into convocation about curtains or colours he just wished he wasn't invited at all, he looked off at lanterns with a bored look ok his face.

The food arrived and Sasuke dug into it seeing as he had nothing better to do. He raised his head to grab his drink before freezing with the cup in front of his lips… OH MY GOD Kai has symmetrical eyebrows! Almost as good as his own… but that's impossible no one else could have naturally perfect eyebrows such as Sasuke… HE MUST WAX!

To Sasuke this was a disturbing founding, he tried to push it out of his head. Why did he have to suspect every wedding planner, at least if Kai was gay then Sakura was safe, Sasuke made up his mind.

Kai and Sakura started to eat, Sasuke looked down at his food which didn't look that appetizing any more, he sort of just wanted to go home. But he knew Sakura would be mad at him if he asked to leave, so he picked up his chopsticks picking up a noodle about to eat it when he felt a pressure on his groin.

He dropped his noodle his mouth gapping open looking up Sakura, she had a normal look on his face, since when had Sakura been so straight forward especially in public.

The foot started to move on his groin pushing in and grinding, his hands tighten on a napkin on the table trying to hold a normal face expression, what the hell did she think she was doing! Ok to be honest it sort of turned him on…a lot, in public after all.

"Sakura…" he said lightly his voice slightly squeaky.

Sakura looked up from her food with a sweet smile on her face, "Yes?"

She was playing dumb… ohhhh the little vixen! Sasuke was finding it hard not to let out a moan, as he hardened making him feel uncomfortable, his pants tightening. Dammit he wanted to rip them off.

He put his elbow on the table leaning his head on his hand, god he felt like shacking with the sensation running up through his body, he curses under his breath down to the table cloth his black hair hanging in his face trying to hold back gasps.

"Sasuke, I need to get your measurements." Kai said smiling strangely

"What…" Sasuke gasped out like he had lost his voice, his groin heating up.

"For the suit…"

"Ooooooh!" Sasuke let out a moan trying to disguise it like he was agreeing, the foot was digging in deeper, ohh Sasuke liked it.

Grabbing a napkin he wiped his forehead sweat starting to build up little gasps leaving his mouth.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

Ooooh she is playing dumb again… his fully hard now and knows that soon he is going to come, ahhh not in public he lets out a huge groan before standing up and grabbing Sakura, he looked to Kai, "we'll be back.":

Sakura looked confused as they got outside, Sasuke all hot and sweaty pushing her up on a wall, she looked down at him, "Your hard…" she asked confused.

He starts to kiss her neck gasping, "What your doing in there is so turning me on." He grinds himself against her.

"Doing what? Eating?" Sakura asked.

"Don't play dumb…although I love it." He growled grabbing her arms and placing them above her head pulling her into a kiss.

He leaned back, Sakura giggled, "Would you like me to do something in there?"

Sasuke stepped back looking at her strangely, "What…"

"Would you like me to do something to you in there?" she asked again, her eyes filled with lust.

"You…you were doing something in there…and it was really turning me on…" Sasuke explained.

"No…no I wasn't…"

Realization hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks.

He gulped, "Ummm it was just the way you looked at me.." he was not going to admit to Sakura that he had just been molested in the middle of a restaurant.

They came back into the restaurant, Kai had a stupid smile on his face and raised one of thous waxed pretty boy eyebrows at Sasuke, oh that little…fag.

He felt so embarrassed yet angry, he tried to hold his temper, he didn't want Sakura to think something was wrong.

As he tried to eat the food once again he froze once again he felt a pressure on his groin, OH MY FUCKING GOD! It was happening again.

Sasuke dropped his noodle looking down to his groin to see the large boot of Kai's foot, as fast as lightening he grabbed the foot squeezing it as hard as he could making Kai yelp, he then stood up, "Sakura we're leaving!"

* * *

Neji wrapped his arms around Temari firmly pulling her back into him planting a kiss on her cheek she giggled, "Not when Gaara is here…"

"Come on Gaara is family." Neji smiled in Gaara's direction who just sat there with an indifferent look on his face as he sipped some water from a glass.

Gaara was contemplating telling them his views, "I don't get it…"

Neji butts in, "How were you feeling that night Temari, I just came in there and pushed you down, it was like…"

"At first I thought I was being raped!" she giggled.

Gaara tried to ignore this continuing what he was in the middle of saying, "I've been thinking about it for a while, ever since Sakura and Sasuke's engagement…"

Neji butted in again, "Yeah I know I just couldn't help myself, you looked so hot! And haha Tenten was on the couch! I just had to take you."

"What did you slip into Tenten's drink?"

"Oh you know the usual, it was worth it because I got to give you the rough treatment."

The grip on Gaara's cup tightened, "You know rock cakes…"

"You were so tight, I didn't even consider that I wasn't wearing a condom."

"On the bar, Jesus you wanted it bad! I was so drunk I didn't even know what was going on!" Temari laughed.

"You know whatever I want I usually get." Neji smirked.

A slit crack ran down Gaara's glass, "…you know rock cakes…they don't have rock in them…"

"Shut up Gaara, cant you see we are in the middle of a convocation, anyway." He said looking to Temari, Gaara was giving him the death glare.

"At first I thought it would just be a quick role in the sack, you know add another name to my belt…" Neji said as Temari ran her hand through his hair, "You were drunk and all, anyway you wouldn't have said no if you were sober."

The glass shattered in Gaara's hand, making both Neji and Temari look at him, Temari got up from Neji's lap going over and attempting to clean up the mess.

"And plus Temari has the best rack of the bunch!"

Gaara jumped up from his seat, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Neji scrambled back in his seat whilst Temari jumped up in front of Gaara, "No Gaara!"

Gaara pushed Temari out of the way his sand gathering behind him.

"WATCH IT, she's PREGNANT!"

"That's right pregnant with your child of sin."

Sand gathered around Neji before Temari's high pitch voice screamed out, "GAARA!"

Gaara scowled at her before letting the sand fall and leaving the house.

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the house, Sasuke was red with anger clenching his fists.

* * *

He went up to the shower, scrubbing every inch of his body, especially his groin, before coming out wrapped in a towel dressing gown, he went and sat at the edge of the bed, 'Kai is gay' 'Kai is gay' 'Kai is gay'.

Sakura walks into the room, "What's wrong with you?"

'Kai is gay' 'Kai is gay' 'Kai is gay'

"One moment you are all horny, then you go all cold and THEN we have to storm out of the restaurant without even paying the bill!"

"KAI IS GAY!" Sasuke screamed out standing up.

"Bloody hell, Sasuke, every one's gay aren't they?"

"Well HE is!" Sasuke emphasized.

"You're a hypocrite! And plus what does it matter if he is gay!"

"He LIKES me!" Sasuke says

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, "Sorry to burst you ego Sasuke but not everyone likes you."

"But he does! And I have proof!" Sasuke said standing up.

"OK, what proof?" Sakura had a look on her face as if she had won.

"Urhhh, urhhh IF YOU HAD SEEN!"

"seen what Sasuke?"

Sasuke pouted, ok he couldn't tell Sakura that he had been molested right in front of her, that his horniness was all because of Kai's wondering foot, "I was right about Shizuma!"

"So…so that's your proof?"

Sasuke swallowed back his pride, "Yes… but you know I have a knack for these things!"

"ohhhh Sasuke," she said coming up to him and patting him on the shoulder, "Its ok to be wrong every now and then, don't let it get you down."

Ok so now she was talking to him like he was dumb, Sasuke tried to hold back his anger hissing through his teeth, "But I'm right…"

"Of course you are," Sakura said in a mocking tone pulling him into a hug.

So now Sasuke just had to sit back and let Kai molest him and Sakura would believe that Sasuke is delusional, oh and asides from that now Sakura thought he was vain, thinking he thought 'everyone likes him.' Grrrr this just pissed Sasuke off.

* * *

Tsunade squinted through her window in the Hokage tower in the direction of Jiraiya and his covered in black robed wife, she crewed on the cap of her pen, glaring intently.

"Are you ok Hokage?" Shikamaru asked, Tsunade never takes her eyes off Jiraiya.

"I know something strange is going on…" she contemplated, "He just turns up here with a mute woman who is pregnant and his wife, if it just me or is it a bit strange…"

Tsunade walked over to her bookcase grabbing out a few books, "what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"I better not speak my queries just yet, but I just find it strange, I was so sure that Jiraiya was with Naruto…" she flipped the book open.

Shikamaru looked out the window at Jiraiya and the woman, "What exactly are you looking up?" he asked.

"Hmmm, monsters and their hosts…" Tsunade muttered, "I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Shikamaru asked.

"As I said I don't want to start putting idea's into your head, so I'll keep it to myself for now,"

Shikamaru looked closely at the couple down in the market ground, Jiraiya was waving a fox plushy in the woman's face…. Did Tsunade think the pregnant woman was Naruto?

* * *

"I think little Sasuke would like to play with a little foxy, just like the big Sasuke did!" Jiraiya said waving the fox at Naruto, who was acting mute so could not shoot a insult back, Jiraiya then bought the toy throwing it to Naruto.

They walked along, "By the way, I'll call you Mizuki from now on." Jiraiya smiled, "I thought it matched you know, Miz'uki' ahahahahahahah!"

* * *

Itachi sat with his legs propped up on a glass table, sipping some sake. So far he had to kill at least eight members of the Akusuki who were die hard worshipers of the last leader.

A man came scampering forward placing food on the table for Itachi before running off in fear, Itachi cocked a grin picking up a piece of bread. He liked this fear and this power.

"What are we to do now Itachi?" Kisame asked, "You got the Akusuki, they are all at your disposable."

A light flickered in Itachi's eyes, so many things he could do, then his eyes turned red, he knew exactly what he wanted, "I want the power of the Kyuubi."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N **Well sorry for the delay but I was at a friends house…damned social life! Anyway about the Akusuki, in my weird reality there was more Akusuki but now only the Akusuki members that are in the actual manga are left. Sorry if I confused people! Thankyou SO MUCH for all the reviews! Writing this story is just so fun for me so I really appreciate that people actually put the time aside to read it!**

**Hmm the main warning is that my spelling and grammar sucks… All my English teaches all said that I had a great imagination I just had to work on everything else…damn them shacks fist. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: Nightmare

* * *

"_I…need to tell you something…" Naruto gasped holding his stomach that was gashed open blood billowing out, his grip tightening, whimpering out._

_Sasuke's hand wrapped in Naruto's dirty blonde locks that have grown out, black sheets spread out under his body, blood gushing from his mouth and his stomach, Sasuke's hand lies on top of Naruto's hand pressing down trying to hold back the blood._

_Stains cover Sasuke's shirt, his pants covered in grass stains his face has dirt smeared across it and hot tear stinging his eyes, how? How did this happen?_

_Naruto tried to talk but he cant stop the blood from spilling out, Sasuke hoists his up in his arms, "Don't…don't push yourself." His voice is squeaky._

_Naruto grasps onto Sasuke's shirt, his swollen eyes piercing into Naruto, Sasuke feels his chest bursting as Naruto continues to try tell him something, but every time the blonde opens his mouth more blood spills out, its like there is a river around them, of Naruto's crimson blood._

"_Save me… Don't let this happen to me… Sasuke…" Naruto whimpers, digging his nails into Sasuke, "Save me… they are after me…and…" Naruto never finishes that sentence, Sasuke looks confused._

"_Save you from what?? What? SAVE YOU FROM WHAT?" He screams as he watches the blonde start to fade away, going slowly limp in his arms. "No…not again…don't leave me…don't leave me again." Sasuke cries clinging to Naruto's motionless body._

_He sees the boy walking off into the dark into the tree's, away from him. The boy never looks back he just keeps going never looking back. The rain pelts down pushing the Uchiha's dark hair into his face._

The sweat runs down Sasuke's forehead and chest, he pants and heaves as he pulls his body over the side of the bed, the lively image of Naruto's dead body in his arms and the turned back of Naruto as he walks away.

The same dream, the one he has been having every night since Naruto left, always the same thing, Naruto trying to tell him something but never finishing what he is going to say, always dying in the pool of blood.

He pleads save me, save me… but he never says from what, the same image of his turned back always ends the dream, and the blood from his stomach always staining Sasuke's hands, even if it was only a dream Sasuke still gets up and washes his hand s every morning.

He sighs, maybe this is just Sasuke being paranoid? But why would he get this dream every night? He cant go back to sleep now, he looks to the clock its three o'clock in the morning.

Looking down next to him he sees the sleeping form of Sakura, he feels a prang of guilt for he still dreams of Naruto and still misses Naruto, he tried to tell himself to forget that, that Naruto was the past and had left him, but he couldn't. Every morning he woke in the cold sweat with the blood soaked images and the stinging eyes, Sasuke felt he was going insane.

Pulling his boxers on and a shirt he walks over to the window quietly trying not to wake Sakura, looking out at the sleeping village he raises his hand to his cheek wiping away a hot tear.

'_What do you want me to save you from?_' Sasuke asks inside his head.

Sakura opens her eyes slightly looking at the back of Sasuke who stands by the window, he does this every morning and she knows why… ever since Naruto had left. She always pretends to sleep and knows that he pretends to be normal during the day, she knows at night when they both hold each other or embrace in sex that in some ways it is just to comfort one and another. Even now she knows that Sasuke will always dwell on Naruto, she knows that she cant hate Sasuke for this because deep down inside she feels the same, locked to this life style. She pays respect to him and he pays respect to her, for they are friends now, and in some ways their friendship is also like love, but Sakura knows that their love could never match up to the love that Naruto and Sasuke shared.

So as she closes her eyes and listens to the door click closed like it always does as Sasuke leaves for the place he visits every morning that she does not bother to follow him or peek into his business she knows that she will be here for Sasuke when he comes back.

* * *

The streets are still dark, the sun is soon going to rise Naruto covered in shawls walks along the silent streets camouflaged in the darkness, peeking out from under the netting he comes to the destination.

His old house sits at the end of the row of houses, small little apartment now covered in weeds, a vine growing up the side. Naruto's hand hovers over the gate before pushing it open and walking forward, his shoes clicking against the stones he reaches the door.

No one seems to live here, Naruto finds this curious, why wouldn't they have already sold it, he looks at the door handle before reaching out his hand, click the door wasn't locked, pushing it open quietly he walks into the dark lounge.

Surprisingly his furniture is still there, all of his prized possessions all intact looking around in the gloom, he walks up the hall to his room, his bed still un kept going over to the desk picking looking for it.

Uhuh, he found it, sitting exactly where he had left it, he would have grabbed it when he first left Konoha but he was caught unawares, the Uchiha necklace sitting on the dusty table, picking it up Naruto dusts away the dirt with his hand.

The necklace Sasuke gave him… wrapping it around his neck and clicking it in place, Naruto then hides it under the shawls before making his way down the hall, the dusty air makes him sneeze as he reaches the lounge again about to leave when he stops upon seeing a shadow move in the corner of his eye.

Turning around sharply he glares into the gloom, the shadow came forward a face becoming recognisable, Shikamaru gives Naruto a little wave.

Naruto becomes distressed what would Shikamaru think of this supposed woman wondering around this house, he would say something but he was playing mute.

"It's ok… this house actually use to belong to a teen called Naruto. He left about three months back…" Shikamaru came forward, "But they never sold the house, I guess everyone is sort of hoping that Naruto will come to his senses and come back."

Naruto feels like he is frozen to the spot, his blue eyes darting around for escape.

"Everyone misses him, if only he knew that, if only he knew some of the heartache people have gone through because of him leaving…"

Naruto feels a sharp needle in his chest, so they thought they went through heartache, what about Naruto having to give up everything even his identity.

"I guess I can only hope…" Shikamaru muttered as he watched the woman clad in black shawls flee from the house, was that Naruto?

* * *

Sakura lest her eyes flicker over all the elegant gowns, white ones, light blue ones, lavender ones, she touches the silks bringing them to her face and rubbing them on her cheek, she smiles, what a hard decision.

Sasuke stands bored at the side, as Kai runs around Sakura pointing from one nice gown to another, Sasuke has no interest in lady dress, so he keeps to himself shooting Sakura an encouraging smile when she looked in his direction.

Sakura picked out a grey and lavender dress with black trimmings, she was set up on a stool and was getting measured up.

Kai placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and shot him a smile, "Come on lets get you some clothes," he pulled Sasuke off into another room of the shop where the groom wear was kept, Sasuke walked along the row, bored.

"Umm I'll just wear normal black…" Sasuke said picking up a silk black suit.

Kai appeared behind him, "ohhhh black silk LOVELY!" he squealed pushing Sasuke over to a stool, "Have to get you measured up!"

Before Sasuke could object Kai had the tape out ready for the attack, pouncing at Sasuke wrapping the tape around Sasuke's waist.

Now Sasuke either wanted to wrap the tap around Kai's mouth and throw him out of the window or even better wrap the tape around Kai's throat and squeeze until there is Kai no more, the thought made Sasuke smirk.

Yet he knew it was against ninja code to attack someone who was not shinobi and not a threat… but damn Kai was a threat, a threat to Sasuke's innocence in not being molested.

Sasuke contemplated this in his mind before jumping as he felt the hand slip over his ass, he looked down at Kai, who seemed to be acting like nothing had happened, ok then maybe it was an accident?

Hmmm maybe Sasuke was just being paranoid, Sasuke prided himself in the thought that if he seriously wanted he could make this Kai fellow a pile of dismembered body parts, yes keep thinking that way….

As Sasuke continued to think of the many ways that he could kill Kai, he was aware of the hand creeping towards groin… maybe Kai wasn't going to do what Sasuke thought he would… now calm down Sasuke, don't jump to conclusions…

Sasuke froze up as he felt Kai's hand grab him firmly, ok…that was no accident! Sasuke jumped down from the stool pushing Kai away, "What THE HELL do you think your DOING?"

Kai just smiled walking towards Sasuke, Sasuke backed away knowing that he couldn't just cut the wedding designer up.

"I heard the rumours about you…" Kai said in his very gay accent. "Found doing a guy on the Hokage's desk?"

Sasuke gulped, how the hell did this guy find out about that!

"All I can say is, I'm sure I'm ten times better then this other guy…" Kai said pushing Sasuke up on the wall, Sasuke still contemplating on what to do, he knew he w2as stronger then this dude, but he didn't want to seriously hurt the wedding designer.

Kai's lips grazed against Sasuke's, "I know you like men better…"

Damn this Kai was right, but Sasuke didn't necessarily like men better he just liked Naruto better, he closed his eyes taking Kai kissing Kai, if Sasuke closed his eyes maybe he could image that Kai was Naruto…

Kai pushed Sasuke against the clothes rack touching Sasuke's body, Sasuke kept his eyes closed, maybe he could image Kai was Naruto, Kai had a male body so maybe he could believe more then when he was with Sakura.

Kai ran his hands through Sasuke's hair pulling back and nibbling at Sasuke's neck, Sasuke froze, Naruto never did anything like this… Naruto was so shy…this dude was a PERVERT! Sasuke pushed Kai off him, what the hell was Sasuke thinking? He loved Naruto and he loved Sakura and he was doing this!

He glared at Kai, "Go molest someone else.."

Sasuke walked out the room, he felt guilty what had come into his head?

* * *

Naruto stood by the edge of the forest he looked down into the gloom, even if it was midday and the sun was high in the sky, the forest still had the gloom about it, Naruto remembered when he had walked down that path, no where to go, no future to find, he was so thankful that Jiraiya had found him.

He was so sure that no one wanted him, that no one would miss him. He was always treated different… maybe things would be better without him, Yet after what Shikamaru said… people actually missed him…Naruto sighed, maybe he was just being hopeful and stupid…

Pushing his hand under the shawls he pulls out the necklace that Sasuke had gave him, looking at the onyx he closed his eyes pulling it tighter to his chest, the one person he thought cared about him…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" a angry voice yelled out, Naruto turned seeing the angry raven come towards him, he froze clinging to the necklace in his hand, not knowing what to do.

Sasuke saw that woman just standing there, he didn't know why he was getting mad, maybe he was venting his frustration, he was just so pissed off that this woman could just take this special place that was Sasuke and Naruto's he marched towards the woman clad in black.

How dare she come here and take this spot for her own, this was Naruto's spot, the last memory Sasuke had of Naruto was here, and this woman was taking it from him!

He reached two metres away from her, she looked at him fearfully, he continued to yell at her asking what she was doing here and telling her not to come back.

"Aren't you suppose to be with your husband anyway…" he stopped mid sentence, the woman was looking him in the eyes.

'_The blue eyes stung with tears, the wind gushing between them sweeping the blonde's hair across his face his eyes filled with something.. something that Sasuke couldn't possibly know, Naruto's eyes pleaded with him…but pleaded for what?'_

Sasuke's yelling had stopped as he was dragged into the thought, his eyes captured with the brightest blue orbs, he didn't dare to blink as he looked into thous blue eyes… thous eyes that were so familiar to him.

"Naruto…" he uttered.

Naruto widened his eyes in fear, how the hell could Sasuke know it was him? He turned to look to the gate before going after it at a run, not looking back to see if Sasuke was following him.

Sasuke watched as the woman disappeared before lowering his head, what the hell was he thinking? Naruto couldn't be some pregnant Muslim woman.

Although Sasuke tried to drive the thoughts from his head, they just wouldn't disappear, all he knew was that woman had something to do with Naruto… and Jiraiya must be hiding something… Sasuke knew he would at least have to apologize to the woman for his out burst, he turned to the village walking at a fast pace towards it.

* * *

Naruto ran, trying not to push into anyone, how the hell could Sasuke know? No… he couldn't… all Naruto knew was that he couldn't stay here…it was too risky. What if Sasuke did find out somehow, that's it as soon as he got back he would demand Jiraiya to take him as far away from this village as possible.

Running along Naruto failed to keep his balance crashing to the ground the rocks grazing up his arms and legs, pushing himself up off the dirt, he pants catching his breath, calm down Naruto, calm down, he tell himself.

"Want some help?" Naruto diverts his gaze up before freaking out again, its Sasuke.

Naruto shakes his head desperately trying to get himself up off the ground, Sasuke leans down grabbing his hand and pulls Naruto up, they are inches away from each other.

"Listen about before I'm really sorry, I'm sort of having a rough time right now, you sort of reminded me of someone that's all…" Sasuke said his voice so smooth.

Naruto removed his hand from Sasuke's, his spine still tingling from the contact, he nodded his head in response before making down the road again to his house.

Sasuke watched as the woman disappeared from his view, she really did remind him of Naruto…could this woman be a dressed up Naruto?

Sasuke tried to push the thought from his mind, but it was stuck.

* * *

"ahhhh it stings!" Naruto whined leaning back on the couch and gritting his teeth as Jiraiya rubbed in the antiseptic cream onto his knee.

"You're a ninja and your complaining about antiseptic cream?" Jiraiya commented.

"I said I would be fine without it…" Naruto pouted.

"Yeah well I don't want little Sasunaru's mummy to be all scared!" Jiraiya said placing the fox toy in Naruto's lap.

"Your calling my baby what!"

"Sasunaru!" Jiraiya exclaimed before rubbing his chin with his hand in thought, "It could be a girl in that case we can name her Sassy!"

"Ahhhhh noooo!" Naruto whined more covering his ears.

Jiraiya just laughed before rubbing some cream on the cuts on Naruto's face.

**Flash back**

_Sasuke rubbed the sunscreen onto Naruto's nose who was making faces._

"_I don't need to wear sunscreen!" Naruto pouted._

_Sasuke just laughed at him putting more sunscreen on him, "I don't want you getting all burnt,"_

"_What does it matter!" Naruto said pushing Sasuke's hand away from him._

"_Because I actually care about your appearance dobe!" _

_Naruto raised an eyebrow was it just him or was Sasuke always coming onto him, even if he was adding insults at the end of his sentences, what sort of rival says they care about your appearance?_

"_Unlike you teme I like my tan! Although you would probably turn as red as a lobster without sunscreen!" Naruto laughed._

_Sasuke scowled getting up and sitting up in a tree as they waited for Kakashi, Naruto rose from his seated position before feeling hands at his back and a giggling in his ears as Sakura pushed him into the frog pond that had green slime._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Practical jokes aren't funny!" He whined crawling out, Sakura laughed skipping away down the path, Sasuke just smirked at Naruto. _

"_Look now my clothes are covered in this crap!" Naruto said slumping down onto the ground._

"_If you are really that concerned just take them off." Sasuke said straight faced._

"_WHAT!" Naruto said turning to Sasuke._

"_Take your clothes off…"_

_silence_

"_Are…are you…" Naruto couldn't quite believe this._

"_Coming onto you." Sasuke said finishing Naruto's sentence._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**YEYYY i finally update! OK well I dont want to list the excuses, so here's the main one, I wnated to add the Akatsuki but I really hardly know anything about them, because they have only really come into the manga, and I would hate to mess up horribly in writing them.  
So if anyone wants to give me some information on the Akatsuki that would be appearicated or how you would imagine they would be in my fanfiction.  
Anyway, Oh and if anyone wants to add me on msn or email me, that would be nice, because I need people constantly telling me to update!  
Hope you like this chapter and comment!!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**Chapter 4: Sandcastle wars**

* * *

Sasuke sat by the adorned window in the crisp hours of morning, the san had not come out yet but this did not matter, he just couldn't force himself to sleep or even pretend to, his mind was array with thoughts.

What if he was right about Jiraiya's wife, ok maybe his just insane, how could he honestly think that's Naruto?  
But all he did know was that something was going on, and Jiraiya and this woman knew something about the whereabouts of Naruto, Sasuke just had to somehow get it out of them.  
Sasuke smirked as he looked out at the frosted morning, "didn't think I would give up on you that easily, did you?"

Sakura pulled the sheets close to her as she watched the man she would marry sit by the window, he had been like this most of the night, and there was guessing what he was thinking about, she sighed would he ever get over Naruto?

Sasuke turned upon hearing the sigh looking over to Sakura, "Sakura?"

"Why don't you go out for a walk or something if you cant sleep." Sakura said trying to ignore the thoughts about Naruto running through her heads, what was she kidding he was a thing of the past, he left, disappeared.

As Sasuke walked towards the door he stopped when Sakura's voice called out to him, "I know you think about him still."

Sasuke turned, "Errr No."

"I know you do, you have been staying up most nights."

"So what if I have, it doesn't mean I'm thinking about him."

"You still love him…" Sakura stated.

At this comment there really was nothing that Sasuke could say, after all In all truthfulness she was right, he fell silent making all of Sakura's worst fears known.

"Well…Sasuke, Naruto is gone. He walked out on you and on the village, his a missing nin now, and if they ever do find him he will be in a lot of trouble unless he has a REALLY good reason for it, I hate to be the one to say this Sasuke, but he left you, and you should stop dreaming in the past for something that could never be, it will never be Sasuke." Sakura finished off she was still a little mad that Sasuke still loved Naruto after being with her for so long, with this she watched the raven haired bot left the room. He didn't turn back to look at her, she rolled over on the bed pulling her pillow close to her as tears trickled down her cheeks.

* * *

Naruto pushed the heavy blankets off him before moving over to the other side of the bed and shacking Jiraiya awake, Jiraiya moaned pushing the blonde away from him.

"Hey watch it, you'll hurt the baby!" Naruto exclaimed before picking up a pillow and beating Jiraiya with it, who continued to complain with grunts of discomfort.

"Sasunaru will be fineeee, just let me sleep!" Jiraiya said not daring to open his eyes.

"No. You have to get up NOW!" Naruto pulled the blankets off Jiraiya, "We have to leave, today and as soon as possible!"

"Awww but whyyy?"

"Don't you remember, I think his onto me he called me Naruto…" Naruto said urgently trying to push Jiraiya out of the bed.

"ok OK I'll get up, but come off it he has no proof, and don't you think it would be MORE suss if we just suddenly left without reason?" Jiraiya sat up from the bed.

Naruto crossed his arms, "Well that could be, but I don't think I can stand being around Sasuke anymore, I know I'm going to say something if I don't get out of here, I'm only human after all."

"Technically, you shouldn't say anything because your mute." Jiraiya pointed out very a matter a fact.

"Whatever, just get moving, I packed our stuff up last night," Naruto said getting up out of bed, it wasn't that hard to pack up their stuff, seeing as they didn't have much in the first place.

Naruto went over to the window peeping through the curtains before moaning, another boiling hot day, just great he would roast in his long black sheets, he now wished he had white ones.

* * *

Through the dusty heat, a cart travelled towards the gate of Konoha, two guards came forward asking the cart driver what business they had with Konoha, at this a door at the side of the cart opened up, a man clad in black with face painting and carrying something as big as him wrapped in bandages stepped out, about the age of 19 by the way he looked.

"I am Sabaku no Kankurou from the village of sand, I have urgent news to tell Gaara." The guards looked up at the man clad in black and nodded.

"We don't know where he is right now, but would you proceed to the Hokage tower for further instruction."

Kankurou nodded, before they set off towards the tower.

As this was happening, a very sour faced Gaara followed his sister and his sister's lover Neji down onto the beach, Gaara couldn't help but let a small smirk slip, so now Neji was on his territory, if Neji didn't watch himself he would end up in a coffin of sand.

The smiling Temari and Neji ran together into the water, Gaara stood with his arms crossed upon the shore watching them, Gaara was not a 'swimming' type, plus as everyone knows sand goes heavy in the water therefore harder to control. If Neji thought he could outwit Gaara here, then he was wrong, Gaara would not fall for his tricks.

Gaara sat on a lump of grass, glaring at the shimmering and wet Neji, his torso glittered in the midday sun his long luscious dark brown hair clinging to his masculine shoulders, Gaara gripped his shirt pulling it down a bit exposing his collar bone, he if he could would just wrap that handsome body into…..his sand and CRUSH HIM.

Gaara was quickly brought out of his fantasy by the cold salty water that was splashed into his face, he jumped looking up at figure holding the bucket over him, he scowled upon seeing his brother's features.

"your…in my view." Gaara said in monotone voice, at this Kankurou looked behind him at Neji all wet and shimmering looking back to Gaara with a raised eyebrow.

"ok then… whatever Gaara we have to talk."

"Cant you see I'm busy." Gaara interjected.

"What perving on Neji." With that Kankurou received Gaara's death glare.

"What is it."

"Well I just arrived and all, no one knew where you were but I had a rough idea, your always around the sand."

"What's your point."

"Temari is going to have a baby and look at you, your acting like a child. And then attacking Neji, come on just be happy for your big sister, is it really that hard?" Kankurou started with the lecture.

"Shut your mouth." Gaara said, "You wouldn't understand,"

"Oh I think I do little brother, wasn't it that you were trying to talk about some stupid thing like rocks?"

"IT WAS CAKES! Rock CAKES!"

"I don't care, even if it's a stick fucking up your ass! Not EVERYTHING is about YOU brother, THIS IS TEMARI AND NEJI'S TIME."

Then are times in Gaara's life where he loses control, like when he was three and he had to be in the bath last cause he was the youngest, this disgusted Gaara so lets just say there was no bathroom when Gaara was done.

This was one of thous times and by the end of it, all you could see was Kankurou's head sticking out of the sand, Kankurou was scowling, "Way to over react Gaara."

"You weren't there, he was making a mockery of Temari, and I couldn't take it."

"So your sure it wasn't about the rock cakes?"

Gaara scowled, "Partly…yes."

"Then get me out of here!" Kankurou demanded.

It was too late now Gaara was distracted again, walking down the beach ignoring what Kankurou was saying, he was caught up in what was going on, Kankurou called after him the whole while as he walked down to where his eyes were keenly set on Neji.

A laughed Neji and Temari stood by some little kids building sandcastles, Neji leaned over and kissed Temari on the cheek before going to one of the group of children, he smiled at Temari, "Seems like they are having a sandcastle competition, they want my help."

Temari squeezed the water out of her hair nodding to Neji that it was alright before frowning, "Won't they have an un fair advantage?"

"Not….any more." Gaara said pushing past Temari.

"Watch it!" Said Neji, but he was unheard under the sound of awe coming from the children as they watched the brilliant red head, sand dusting up behind him like little whirlwinds as the sand rose below him making him, appear taller then Neji, in other words he looked like a sand god.

The children called out in glee, they knew Gaara well, while the other children were demanding that they should swap Neji for Gaara.

A little girl came forward she had brownie blonde hair that was tied up in pig tails, with rosy cheeks, "Hey Gaara-sama, are we going to make a bigger castle this time?"  
Gaara nodded his head and the children cheered to their sand master.

Neji stood with a glare on his face, what was Gaara playing at? So Gaara thought that he could out wit Neji in a simple sand castle building competition, bring it bitch, Neji thought.

Neji turned to the children, "Gather me shells and rocks," the children ran off in different directions, Gaara smirked as the sand from the ground began to build up, building coming out of the ground before their eyes.

"Byakugan!" Neji called out, his eyes going wrinkly as he saw everything around him, "uhuh," he saw what he wanted out in the water a mother of pearl, running off and diving in water he received the precious shell, coming onto the shore the children begun to help Neji build his jewelled palace.

It was only small, but it was narrow and tall, with ravines around it that were filling with water, the walls of the sandcastle was covered in the most elegant shells and mother of pearls, it glittered and glistened in the sun, like a perfect replica of a temple.

As Neji looked happily at the creation he then raised his eyes, before him was the sand sculpture of Gaara piercing a kunai through Neji's chest, around it a fortress of sand, and what looked like thorns shaped from the sand, Neji looked in amazement and horror as he found that he was trapped in the fortress of sand.

Hearing the animal like calls from the children, doors suddenly appeared in the walls of sand as the half dressed children came skipping in singing Gaara's name. The surrounded Neji coming in towards him with their sticks that they have gathered.

"Gaara said we must have food for the camp fire and the Gaara temple!" one of the children called out, while another attacked with a stick Neji easily pushing the stick away the children cried in outrage at this, all the children coming forward to attack.

By this time Neji had come to the conclusion that the 'food' for the campfire was him, and the 'Gaara temple' was the sand castle in was in.

Neji began fighting off the intruding sticks, trying hard not to hurt any of the children, when in the distance he heard a battle cry, "HAIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAA!" Neji and the kids all shocked looked up to the sky where the sound was coming from, over the fortress of sand came a figure clad in bright green with blazing black hair, landing on the ground flawlessly with a wide brimmed smile.

"I am here to rescue you Neji!" Lee said with excitement.

"What the hell is wrong with Gaara? His set CHILDREN on me!" the children scowled at this comment, everyone knows that children hate being called children.

Lee looked in the direction of the kids, who had what looked like mud smudged across their faces, "I think you offended them…"

"ATTACK, ATTACK! ITS GAARA'S ORDER!" a child called out raising the stick.

Lee pushed Neji behind him raising his hand to the band of kids, "Hold back your sticks, since when have you youths, taken up violence?"

"Since Gaara taught us!" a little red head girl called out.

"To kill is to trulyyyyyyy live!"

"To know that with have risked our lives for our king is enough!"

"I want to taste your blood!"

Ok, now Neji and Lee were really worrying about the sanity of the children, they looked at each other wearily, they didn't want to hurt the children.

Just as they were going to attack a figure shadowed down into the fortress, the children, Neji and Lee looked up to Gaara's form, his arms crossed and the wind swishing in his hair. Gaara's army fell to their knees, bowing to the almighty Gaara-sama.

"It's alright, I will take it from now." Gaara said to the bowing children, the children stood running off out of the fortress.

"What do you want Gaara!" Lee called out.

"I want… "

A silence fell over them all, Neji and Lee looked up to Gaara fearing their end.

"I want…" Gaara stood their a moment, what was he doing? Did he actually want to ruin his sisters life? Gaara sighed, "I want… you to taste the rock cakes,"

The fortress started to come down, the fresh sea breeze touching their skin again, Neji gave out a sigh of relief.

"Gaara…. I actually do love Temari."

* * *

Jiraiya pulled along the one suitcase that Naruto and him shared, it had the few clothes and survival gear that they had packed away in it, Naruto walked beside Jiraiya not making a sound and covered in his black robes.

Jiraiya looked to Naruto confused, whatever Sasuke was going to get married, but he was getting married to revive his clan. Couldn't Naruto see that there was no need in Sasuke getting married to Sakura if he found out that he already had a future heir with Naruto… even if that is a bit weird.

Jiraiya sighed, well this was it, nothing could be helped they would leave the village and any hope of Sasuke ever finding out that he had a child already.

Hope almost dwindled completely away before Jiraiya caught eye of Sasuke, the dark haired boy walking straight towards them, a smile flickered across Jiraiya's face, maybe there was a god out there, and maybe if Jiraiya played his cards right something could come of this.

"Hey! Jiraiya!" Sasuke called out coming at Jiraiya and his black robbed wife with the mesmerizing eyes at a bit of a jog, he stopped in front of them running his eyes over the woman, he sighed he knew something was up and he had to know what it was.

"Yes," Jiraiya smiled, as Naruto cursed under his black smocks, they were almost OUT!

Sasuke slipped on a cocky smile, moving his long black bangs out of his face, "Well as you probably know…I'm get married."

Naruto tried hard not to hit Sasuke in the face for being so happy and calm about it.  
"Mmmmhmm." Jiraiya said.

"Well errrr," how was Sasuke going to put this? "Well….If you…don't mind."

"yes yes, get on with it." Jiraiya pushed on, he was curious now even though he could feel Naruto pulling on his sleeve.

"Well," Sasuke smiled awkwardly, "I just came by to ask if you guys would like to come," Sasuke then caught sight of the suitcase, suspicion rising, why were leaving? Was the woman Naruto?

"Hmmmm, well my wife wants to be somewhere safe to have her child… but…." Jiraiya scratched his chin apparently in thought, but inside his head beaming, THANKYOU KAMI!

Naruto tugged at Jiraiya's sleeve violently, looking from Sasuke to Jiraiya and back again, why the HELL was Jiraiya thinking about this!? There was no question, no way could Naruto hang around with the sexy raven in the same town, Naruto cursed being stuck with this perverted old man!  
Scowling and frowning at the same time under the smock a she felt like he was going to rip off Jiraiya's sleeve.

"hmmmm, I'd love to. And I'm sure Mizuki would as well." Jiraiya smiled placing a hand on Naruto, who was fuming under his smock, WHAT THE HELL DID THE OLD MAN THINK HE WAS PLAYING AT!

Sasuke shook Jiraiya's hand before turning to Naruto, his onyx eyes piercing into Naruto's sky blue ones, he held his hand out to Naruto, who hesitated before Jiraiya nudged him, "Don't be rude, Mizuki."

Naruto held out his hand hesitantly, Sasuke grabbed it eagerly bringing it up to his lips before slipping on an Uchiha smile, which made Naruto blush like mad under the black smock he could still feel Sasuke's partly wet lips on his hand….he would never wash his hand again, Naruto thought in a girly fashion.

Sasuke smirked upon seeing Mizuki's obvious embarrassment, yet in a sense he could tell she enjoyed it, "I'm sorry about earlier, in fact I want to bring both of you out for dinner."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, but hey school started and I got a dreaded writers block, and then suddenly the other day I was sitting there and BING I got a sudden urge to write, and knew what to write.  
I may not be able to update that much, but I will surely update more often from now on!  
I really like this chapter, sasunaru is back!!!!...sorta lol  
please review, and thankyou for all the reviews! I read them all!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A New love**

"Urrrrrrrhhhhhh NOT DINNER!" Naruto threw his arms up in the air, walking up and down the room in a fast pace in front of Jiraiya.

They were now standing back in the house that Tsunade had given them, Naruto was red and flustered as he pointed an accusing finger at Jiraiya. "What are you playing at! First you accept to go to the wedding THEN you accept to go to dinner! What's wrong with you?"

Jiraiya grinned devilishly watching as the blond flustered from one side of the room to the other, "I…didn't want to look suspicious."

"But you knew we were leaving! Now I have to hang around even longer!" Naruto complained, falling back onto the couch and bringing his hands up to his stomach, he did that a lot lately.

"Naruto, everyone is going to be at the Uchiha wedding, what would I be thought of if I didn't turn up? You know I am one of the legendary Sannin." Jiraiya said this quite serious.

Naruto sighed the damned pervert had a point, "Yeah well still, why get my hope up?"

"Oh Naruto, stop thinking with what's in your pants, I'm sure you can keep your hands off Sasuke in the mean while." Jiraiya joked, Naruto's face turned bright red.

"That's not what I mean! I…I'm…" Naruto gulped as he felt tears swell in his eyes, "I'm going to have his baby… What if…I get anxious during the pregnancy and tell him?"

'Well that wouldn't be too bad' Jiraiya thought, but then saw the hurt on Naruto's face, "It's probably better if we don't move around while you are in the pregnancy though." Jiraiya said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"So…So you want me to be a sitting duck and just get bigger and bigger until I cant move ANYWHERE?" Naruto was distressed by the point that he was going to be a sporting a huge belly, it was already uncomfortable, but it would be even worse if it was bigger.

"That's not it…but Naruto have you ever thought about I don't know, telling Tsunade? She would be much better with the birth then I would."

Naruto glared at Jiraiya, "No…she was one the one that made Sasuke leave me in the first place," Naruto crossed his arms, "And for that I could never trust her enough for her to help with the birth."

* * *

A week passed, in which bringing upon Naruto's seventh month of being pregnant, Naruto took note that his stomach in the later months was growing exceptionally fast, already he felt cramps in his back, Jiraiya told him he was different to women so this was expected, this would be a lot more harder on him then it would for a female.

The dinner with Sasuke drew nearer and Naruto got more anxious, he had been spending a lot of time around the house, peering over fences, rearranging the lounge room into many different ways and trying out a few new foods.

Jiraiya had been out on missions, this sort of worried Naruto seeing as tomorrow night was the dinner with Sasuke and Jiraiya wasn't back yet.

* * *

It was just a fuck, a ordinary fuck with no emotion in it Sakura thought as she felt Sasuke's weight upon her as he pounding in and out of her against the bed, she tried not to think, she tried to just go along with the act like they always did, but she couldn't, she couldn't when she knew that Sasuke still loved Naruto.

Her whole body hurt, she couldn't relax, she only half heartedly put in, the other half of her praying that her worries weren't true, but she knew they were, as she saw Sasuke's face contort into a moan as he let out his seed inside of her the tears began to fall from her face.

To him was she only a way to release?

The tears fell as she cried, Sasuke pulled out of her still panting yet obvious concern on his face, "What's wrong?" he asked, as if he wouldn't know.

Sakura took up the blankets pulling them around her and sitting at the edge of her bed looking at her feet, she didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry… nothings wrong."

Sasuke looked at her leaning forward and putting his arm around her, she pulled away glaring at him.

"What the fuck is wrong?"

"I know you STILL LOVE NARUTO! Do you think about Naruto when we fuck?"

Sasuke gapped at her not knowing what to say, "What…What the HELL? Do I need to think about anyone when I'm having sex, it's just sex."

Sakura let her gaze deepen in a glare, "It's just sex…"

"Nononono!" Sasuke said jumping up and waving his arms around dramatically at the pink haired girl.

"Sasuke!" she held up her hand, silencing him before deepening her brow, "It's ok…" biting her lip she took some clothes walking out of the room not looking back at the raven haired boy sitting naked with a confused expression on his face.

Sasuke heard as the door to the front was slammed closed, as it did he brought his forehead to his fist cursing himself. Looking up again at the empty dark room, he did love her… but he loved Naruto.

Walking over to the window and placing his head on the cold glass looking out at the night. Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself, "Why?"

'Why? Why? Why?' Sasuke slammed his fist against the glass.

* * *

"WHYYYYYY!!!" Naruto screamed out in frustration as he looked up at the clock, where the HELL was Jiraiya, Naruto was worrying, far to much for a pregnant boy. Collapsing on the bed, he continued to watch the clock, if Jiraiya didn't arrive soon then Naruto may result in having to go to dinner with Sasuke by himself.

"Errrrrrrr!" Naruto moaned at the prospect, the awkwardness of Sasuke having to dine with a mute, who is really his ex boyfriend, of course Sasuke wouldn't know this, Naruto would just be a boring mute lady called Mizuki.

Naruto jumped up as he heard a knock at the door, maybe it was Jiraiya Naruto hoped, grabbing a head dress and wrapping it around his head frantically as he headed for the door swinging it open, while still adjusting his head dress, he froze upon seeing Shikamaru, what was he doing here? Where was Jiraiya?

Shikamaru looked the so called Mizuki up and down, the 'woman' was still trying to get her head dress on, and Shikamaru found it very strange to find this woman wearing orange boxers and a long black shirt.

'What sort of woman wears boxers?' Shikamaru thought to himself, before raising an eyebrow and placing his hands together, it was all coming together, no woman would wear orange boxers, but Naruto on the other hand always wore them. Shikamaru was supporting Tsunade's claim more and more every day.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru wearily, he remembered his mute state and kept quiet, bowing his head to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru played with the thought of telling Naruto he knew it was Naruto, but first he had to talk to Tsunade, and there was no harm in playing along with the blondes game for now, "Mizuki," Shikamaru bowed respectfully, "I'm sorry to say but you husband has been delayed from coming back, he will be back in a few weeks."

Naruto felt like coughing or spluttering, what, WHAT Jiraiya could not leave him for a few weeks, what would he do? How big would he get? What if something happened to his baby! Naruto's hands diverted to his stomach.

But perhaps that most hazardous thought that was running through his head was that he would have to fend off Sasuke by him self, Naruto gulped, Shikamaru was still giving him weird looks, Naruto nodded his head to tell Shikamaru that he understood.

* * *

Sakura sat in the quiet park, she had been out since last night, she couldn't bear the thought of going back to the house with Sasuke waiting there for her, with his confused face and his presumed questions. Sakura didn't know what had come over her, she had just reacted. And now she knew that Sasuke would suspect something was wrong. But to be quite honest Sakura still thought about Naruto everyday, and she knew that deep down she did feel some guilt for what had happened. She had Sasuke's love because she practically forced it out of him.

Sighing to herself, it was now summer, she thought back all thous months ago when she had first seen Sasuke and Naruto kissing in the rain, how she felt like Naruto had ripped something away from her, taken what was rightfully hers, her Sasuke.

And now… she had him, she had all she wanted, she would marry the Uchiha, she would bear his children, she would carry on the Uchiha pride, yet… what was this feeling? She had expected she would be happy, please but no it was the exact opposite she felt empty, this was not how she wanted it to work.

"Sakura?" Sakura flicked back into reality her thoughts still swimming through her head, she swung around to face a man clad in green, "Lee…"

Lee smiled his usual happy smile, "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all." Sakura said moving over so Lee could sit next to her, she smiled at least Lee was a distraction she thought.

"What is Sakura-chan doing out here so early by herself?" Lee asked, smiling.

Sakura dug her shoe into the dirt under the bench chair, "Thinking…" she said lightly before looking up into Lee's round and caring eyes.

"I'm here to talk if you want?" Lee said, at this Sakura's face screwed up as tear drops started to fall, she leaned into Lee's arms receiving a hug, "It's ok, just tell me what's wrong?"

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the mirror, he had just got out of a shower, he was inspecting himself, his belly was getting quite big, Naruto didn't know how to react to this, the craving were still there but he could cope with them now, what got him was… Sasuke and him had made this, they had made the baby that Naruto was carrying, Naruto ran his hand over his stomach, There child, even if Sasuke wasn't his, Naruto sighed pushing the thoughts aside, tonight he had to be clear headed, he was going to dinner with the devil and he had to stay on track, grabbing up the sheets he started to cover himself, there was no way in hell Sasuke would know it was him.

* * *

Itachi stormed into Deidara's room, he had a mission for the clay manipulator, he was becoming quite impatient, it seems that Naruto and the Kisame Nine tailed demon had gone off the radar, somehow Naruto had shielded both his own and the fox demons chakra. This only means one thing, Akatsuki would have to split up and focus on different parts of the country till the nine tailed demon was found.

Itachi hitched the door open peering in, Deidara sat with his head flung back his mouth open, his blonde pony tail hanging, his hair in his face as he was gasping, his features very feminine he could easily be mistaken for a girl. "Ohhhhh, yeahhh"

Itachi scowled pushing the door open making it bang against the wall, walking in with a sour look on his face, "Sasori, get out from under the table."

The puppet master came out from under the table, he looked a bit awkward but still kept a straight face, Deidara on the other hand looked very upset, "aww boss cant you see we were busy? Yeah. I finally got him to build up the courage to do something, yeah. Seeing as it's a bit hard for me… because of his 'body' un." Deidara referred to the fact that Sasori had a puppet body.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "You two can do whatever you please in your free time, but currently you both will have no free time if you don't find the nine tails, both of you are heading off to Konoha, stay low and spy, I want information, I want to know… where Naruto is."

* * *

Sasuke straightened his suit as he made it up the pavement, he had heard that Jiraiya wasn't back yet, but this didn't bother him, maybe he could get some information out of Mizuki, which Sasuke didn't believe really was mute, this was some game of Jiraiya's, Sasuke believed that the woman would know something about the whereabouts of Naruto.

Reaching the door he knocked twice, the door almost instantly swinging open, catching site of the captivating blue eyes, Sasuke gasped before gulping the vision of his beautiful blonde in his mind.

"I guess its just going to be me and you tonight, Mizuki." Sasuke said slipping on a smile and holding out his hand.

Naruto was shocked and hesitated before reaching out his hand, he stopped before taking Sasuke's hand, he looked the raven haired boy up and down, one word to describe Sasuke would be stunning, Naruto had to hold his breath as he felt he would surely tell Sasuke the truth about everything.

Naruto pushed these thoughts aside as he felt his limbs get heavy with worry, he looked back to his beautiful dinner partner, telling himself that Sasuke wasn't his any more.

There hands met, Naruto's was cold while Sasuke's was warm, Naruto felt his heart leap in his chest as his flesh touched Sasuke's. Sasuke frowned looking at Naruto's hand, "Your really cold." With that he brought Naruto's hand to his mouth and started to blow warm air onto it rubbing Naruto's hand with his.

Naruto was thankful for the sheets covering his face, as he was blushing like mad, and trying to hold back the excitement, Naruto couldn't help it.

Sasuke smirked as he felt Mizuki's hand stiffen he raised his onyx eyes to the bright blue ones again, "Sorry, I got carried away. Anyway I'm bringing you for Ramen."

Naruto flinched at the comment before straightening his posture again, so Sasuke was bringing him for ramen? Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit strange about this, first off he called Naruto, Naruto and now he was bring Naruto out for ramen, Naruto's eyes darkened, if Sasuke think he could just replace Naruto he had a whole other thing coming.

So here they were sitting across from each other at a ramen shop, Sasuke was smiling as he flipped through the menu, Naruto was glaring before picking up his own menu and looking through his mouth started to water as he looked at all his old favourites, oh it would be hard to hold himself back from buying the whole shop.

Sasuke looked up still grinning, he leaned over the table towards Naruto holding his menu out, his black hair hanging lazily in front of his face as he was leaning across the table, quite close to Naruto, "Point to what you want," Sasuke encouraged.

Naruto was looking at his hair, it seemed to perfectly groomed and so shiny, sleek and black, and then his skin so smooth, so white, no imperfections almost like porcelain. His eyelashes thick and long, his lips lush and tinted pink but still very pale, but his eyes, the eyes that were looking at Naruto right now, dark pits, that seemed to match his high cheek bones and perfect skin so well.

Naruto watched Sasuke, everything seemed to be in slow motion, Sasuke eyes looked confused before he mouthed something, Naruto didn't catch it, but he soon saw the look in Sasuke's eyes change, "Mizuki, point to what you like."

Oh that's right, Naruto looked down to the menu before pointing to his favourite miso ramen, anyone who knew Naruto would know it was his favourite, Naruto hit himself subconsciously for picking it. As he watched the expression on Sasuke's face, which seemed to illustrate a personal victory.

The ramen arrived and almost instantly Naruto dug into it, the last time he had ate the stuff his stomach had not been able to digest it, but now his body craved it, already reaching the end of the bowl he looked up to Sasuke who was smiling a knowing smile. Before he pushed his ramen towards Naruto.

Sasuke watched as the woman dug into his bowl of ramen gratefully, Sasuke cursed himself for thinking about Naruto but he couldn't help it, this woman was like his complete double, and even now he couldn't help but catch glimpses of thous transfixing blue eyes. Each time, Mizuki would look away from Sasuke's invading eyes.

Naruto finished his ramen looking up to Sasuke, yet again, Sasuke had been watching him, Naruto looked away blushing before he turned back again, Sasuke's eyes still on him, what was going on? Was Sasuke falling for Mizuki?

"I need to talk to you about something…" Sasuke started, Naruto's heart leaping at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"The other day… I want to apologize, that's why I brought you out to dinner. I called you a name…:" Naruto froze as he listened to what Sasuke was saying, he was going to talk about him… Naruto was dying to know what Sasuke's thoughts were.

"Naruto… I called you Naruto and you ran off, I know I may have scared you and I'm sorry for that, but I feel like I should explain myself."

Sasuke kept eye contact with Mizuki, he could almost see Naruto in front of him, laughing, smiling, and his blonde hair all messy and his eyes gleaming, these eyes looked lost.

"Naruto is a ninja who ran away from Konoha about four months ago… a ninja that" Sasuke gulped it wasn't normal for him to tell people his personal information like this, "a ninja that….that I loved… and still do."

Naruto gripped at edge of his chair, why was Sasuke saying this? Did Sasuke know it was Naruto in front of him? Was he playing some sort of sick game?

"I…I guess I thought…I don't know that…maybe…you were him…" Sasuke knew to a woman this might sound a bit offending, "I mean… your eyes, your eyes are just like his, so blue… I'm sorry… just miss him…I miss him so damn much." Sasuke slammed his hand on the table breaking eye contact and looking down to his chopsticks a speck of water hit the table.

Naruto looked at Sasuke wide eyed, watching as the stunning shinobi started to cry openly, Naruto's chest warmed, so Sasuke did love him, Naruto leaned forward wrapping his hand over Sasuke's, Sasuke flinched before relaxing looking back up to Naruto, his face tinged red. Naruto rubbed his hand encouragingly, Sasuke smiled amongst the pain on his face, "Thankyou."

What confused Sasuke the most was the feeling that seemed to well up inside him as Mizuki rubbed his hand, his chest felt warm, he felt like…like Naruto was there.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N **Well here we go the next chapter, sorry it took so long but at least I got it up quicker then last time, first off thankyou to all the people have been reading this story from the start with out you guys I don't think I would have been able to keep writing. And also THANKYOU to the new readers you guys make me want to continue cause I know that there is fresh meat muahahaha.**

**Well I thought I should bring some yaoi into the second part of this story so I added some Deidara/Sasori YEYY I hope you like that pairing anyway have fun reading and review! **

**I'll answer reviews this time!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A puppets love**

Naruto pushed the sheets off him, a smile beaming across his face, raising his body then moaning at the weight of his stomach, which seemed to be growing faster all of a sudden.

Standing up and attempting to ignore the cramps Naruto went to the bathroom, running a hot bath lying down in it, blowing bubbles across the bathroom.

Today he was seeing Sasuke again, Naruto sunk into the bath smiling at the thought.

It had been two weeks since the dinner, and everyday since Sasuke had come to visit Naruto. At first it was a bit weird, Naruto was a bit freaked out and was frightened at the prospect that Sasuke might find out it was him, Naruto.

But as the two weeks had progressed Naruto was over come by another feeling, one he had long forgotten about, fun. He was just so happy all the time, and being with Sasuke seemed to make everything a little or a lot better.

The prospect of Naruto not being able to talk wasn't so much of a problem, Naruto always carried around a pen and paper, plus Sasuke preferred it when it was quiet.

Jiraiya hadn't come back yet but this didn't bother Naruto that much, he was just enjoying the time he had with Sasuke before he would have to leave and never see Sasuke again.

Naruto frowned at this, as he started to get out of the bath holding his hip as the weight of his stomach was getting to his body, this is totally understandable seeing as males aren't meant to have this extra stress on their bodies.

Naruto grabbed up his clothes and hobbled to the kitchen, soon he would be eight months and for a male carrying a child that was a LONG time. Naruto was seriously worried about how long he would last.

The cramps usually went away soon enough.

Naruto served himself up some chicken soup sitting and eating it slowly, he looked out the window. Since the dinner Sasuke hadn't mentioned Naruto again, instead he talked about other things, things that didn't involve any of the drama that had happened in the last seven and a half months, every so often he would almost mention Naruto but would stop mid sentence and change the subject.

Naruto got up, well it was time to get changed, Sasuke would be coming over soon. Naruto frowned, his stomach still hurt.

Sasuke arrived at the door to Mizuki's house, he smiled as he knocked at the door, he didn't get it he just felt so good when he was around Mizuki, refreshed.

After the dinner all he could think about was her, she reminded him so Naruto so much, he didn't get it was he getting a crush on her?

The door swung open and Sasuke was greeted with thous ocean blue eyes, he smiled, "Good morning Mizuki! What's planed for today?"

It was a problem for Naruto every time he set eyes on Sasuke he was transfixed, thank god Sasuke couldn't see Naruto drooling. Sasuke always looked fresh and clean. His clothes all straightened; right now he wore black pants and a dark blue shirt which made him appear mature.

Naruto hesitated before grabbing out his pad of paper and a pen, he frowned as he thought to himself before writing something down passing it over to Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow upon reading it but shrugged offering his arm to Mizuki as they made their way to the market place,

* * *

Sasori let a deep breath leave his lips in frustration, "It's been two weeks and we have nothing, all I have heard is people saying that Naruto has disappeared, ran away. Itachi won't be happy." Sasori said looking to Deidara who was lying on a branch of a tree forming clay knifes then blowing them up for his own amusement.

Deidara let his head fall to the side, "Well then it's his fault for sending us to a place to spy that has no answers yeah."

"I'm just frustrated! All we have done is sit around for the last two weeks," Sasori complained, as he got up and started to pace.

Deidara smiled, leaning over the branch of the tree to look down at Sasori his blonde hair hanging around his face, "Hey relax yeah, think of this as a holiday, maybe we can have some fun yeah."

Sasori glared at Deidara, "We've talked about this, you and I are too different. I believe in making things last, and you enjoy destroying things,"

"Don't bring art into this Sasori-senpai, just because I blow things up doesn't mean I don't want 'other' things to last. Yeah." Deidara said jumping down from the branch.

The red head looked away from the dazzling Deidara, this was exactly how he fell for Deidara's tricks last time, and ended up getting caught out by Itachi, "Yeah well what happened two weeks ago was a mistake, we work together and I'm not going to fall for your tricks."

Deidara pouted, "But Sasori-senpai, I had fun yeah, and I didn't trick you into it yeah, you wanted me." Deidara was now inches away from Sasori, "It took me a long time to get you to build up the courage, don't make it for nothing un."

Sasori sighed as he felt Deidara's breath on his neck, he had liked Deidara for quite a while now, but he couldn't let his blonde partner know this, he knew nothing could come of giving his heart to Deidara.

"It wouldn't work." Sasori answered.

Deidara grabbed Sasori's chin, "Why don't you just give in Sasori?"

Sasori glared pushing Deidara's hand away, "What difference does it make, Deidara just leave it." Sasori said facing his back to Deidara.

Deidara sighs looking at Sasori with a concerned face expression, didn't Sasori understand that Deidara did have feelings for him? Sasori was so overwhelmed with their differences that he never gave Deidara a chance.

Deidara looked up to Sasori as a superior and had lusted over Sasori till the very beginning of their partnership.

"Sasori…" Deidara said quietly stepping forward and placing a hand on Sasori's shoulder, he leaned in placing his feminine lips against the back of Sasori's neck, "I don't want to leave it yeah."

Sasori felt Deidara's lips move across the back of his neck so lightly, so unlike Deidara… what was Deidara playing at? Sasori knew all he wanted was a fuck, yet he was being so genital. "What do you want Deidara?"

"You." Deidara said in his masculine voice, turning Sasori around to face him before lavishing at Sasori's neck with his lips feeling Sasori body shack, never had he seen his superior be so nervous before.

Sasori felt Deidara's mouth open on his pale skin pressure against a vein on his neck as Deidara began to suck enticing Sasori's senses, the sexy blonde that he had wanted for so long was offering himself to him, yet Sasori still couldn't being himself to take advantage of this, "You know I wont feel anything…"

Deidara stopped sucking on Sasori's neck and looked up, Sasori felt stunned by Deidara's pretty features, his deep blue eyes and his fine blonde hair, "If you don't want this its up to you yeah." Deidara said in a concerned voice.

Sasori was so taken back by the beauty he was gazing at and the fact that he did love the pushy blonde he sighed just looking at Deidara was enough to excite Sasori's senses, Sasori leaned down to Deidara their lips slightly apart, "For you I would." He said before pressing his lips against Deidara's, moaning from the heat emitting from Deidara's slightly open lips.

Sasori felt Deidara smile through the kiss and was shocked when he felt the cheeky blondes tongue push into his mouth, Deidara grabbing Sasori by the collar of his black coat pulling Sasori back until he met a tree continuing to kiss Sasori passionately breaking apart every now and then for breath.

Sasori broke away gazing at Deidara against the tree, a look of lust in Deidara's eyes, fucking hell he looked so helpless under Sasori against a tree with thous lust filled eyes. Even for someone who is a human puppet just the thought of Deidara thrashing about under him, panting with thous eyes was enough to turn him on, even if he wouldn't be able to feel it.

Deidara smiled as he guessed what Sasori was thinking he winked at Sasori reading Sasori's mind as he started to pull off his own coat, it slide down to the ground, he slowly begun at his shirt buttons, pushing his shirt off before moaning at the feel of Sasori's hands on his chest rubbing up and down, Deidara's pale skin flushing pink, Deidara pushed down at his own pants as Sasori lowered his mouth to Deidara's awaiting chest licking and biting making the most seductive sounds leave Deidara. His tongue coiled around Deidara's nipple making Deidara gasp, Sasori son noticed that Deidara had disposed of the rest of his clothes, by god was the blonde eager.

Sasori stood back still rubbing Deidara's nipple with one of his hands, the blondes head slung back with groaning leaving his lush mouth, Sasori took this time to look over Deidara's naked body, Deidara was extremely pale and was quite thin his body held a few scars, Sasori grinned upon seeing Deidara's erect member, "Hurry up dammit." Deidara said reaching out for Sasori's hand.

"You know your going to have to be uki?" Sasori said making sure if Deidara wanted this.

"Not the first time yeah." Deidara laughed, "You're not my first yeah, but you could be that last."

Sasori was shocked by Deidara's straight forwardness, but was even more shocked as he watched Deidara start to undo his pants releasing Sasori's 'assets', "Let me ask, what's the point in having one if your body is puppet yeah?"

Sasori laughed, "A puppet isn't complete without one…and." Sasori formed a seal closing his eyes before his body glowed and what looked like a puppet body started to transform into a human form, Sasori gasped as he finished slightly smiling.

"You said…you wouldn't be able to feel it…" Deidara said a bit shocked.

"Its just a illusion…but I don't do it often it uses too much chakra, I'll be weakened for a few days now."

Deidara pushed down Sasori's pants before wrapping his legs around Sasori's waist his back hoisted up against the tree, Deidara smiled at Sasori before aligning himself with Sasori's member, "I wish you could feel this." Deidara said.

Sasori placed a finger to Deidara's lips as he pushed into Deidara slowly, Deidara gasped, he hadn't been stretched and it was a bit uncomfortable, Deidara's mouth slide open as he held back a gasp of pain, Sasori's hand stroked him along the jaw line trying to relax him as he begun to move inside Deidara letting Deidara's body adjust.

Sasori started to move faster as he watched Deidara's face, placing a hand on Deidara's thigh and pulling his body into a more comfortable position he started to grind in searching for the spot before he felt Deidara jolt under him, Deidara let out a throatily moan as his body started to shack, "Oh god Sasori."

Sasori felt excitement build in him as he saw Deidara's reaction, Deidara's face was tinted pink his hair getting ruffled against the bark. Sasori tightened his hands around Deidara's skinny thighs before driving in hard at the spot that made Deidara jolt.

"ARRRHHHH." Deidara screamed out, "Fuck, again, again."

Sasori continued to ram in and out of Deidara, Deidara's legs tightening around Sasori's waist as sweat started to build on his temple, moaning and mewing moving his hips towards Sasori as Sasori went in.

Sasori watched with amazement, he had never seen something so beautiful, Deidara was stunning, hot and flustered, hair messy and sweating, panting and moaning all for him.

Kissing Deidara deeply as he rammed in and out he could feel it was hard for Deidara to kiss him back from the pleasure that Deidara was feeling, every time their tongues would move together Sasori would hit the spot inside Deidara and make Deidara's body go into spasms, flustered and moans would get caught in Sasori's mouth as Sasori continued to kiss the pretty blonde.

Deidara groaned pulling away from Sasori's kiss and panting, "What are you doing trying to kill me, yeah" then he grasped Sasori's coat as the spot was hit again making him let out another mew, Sasori smiled kissing Deidara on the cheek, "Is that what you want, want me to fuck you to death?"

Deidara fell back against the tree panting, "Well fucking hell I'm going to come soon, un." Deidara's body moved up and down against the tree before he started to slip down as he came over Sasori's and his stomach.

Sasori pulled out of Deidara before leaning down to watch his lover pant, Deidara smiled a cheeky smile at him, "I'm thankful Itachi didn't walk in on that, un"

Sasori rolled his eyes, Deidara was always making light of everything before leaning in and kissing Deidara, "Well at least you got what you wanted."

Deidara frowned, "I'm not a whore, you know." He leaned over grabbing his clothes and pulling them on grudgingly.

"Well I'm not some sort of item of sex either," Sasori said angrily standing back up, "I don't want to be your fucking dildo."

Deidara glared at this comment, "Your not, you've wanted me for a long time and I could tell, I was doing you a favour, yeah."

"A favour? A fucking favour! I was doing you a favour! It's not like I can feel anything!"

"Then why did you fuck me?" Deidara said standing up and limping a bit.

Sasori frowned to see Deidara limp before looking down, he couldn't possibly tell Deidara why he had sex with him, "Because…." Because fucking what? Because I love you? Arhhh Sasori couldn't say anything.

Deidara saw Sasori hesitate, Deidara pushed his grudge-filled thoughts to the side before coming up to Sasori and grabbing his chin, making Sasori look at him in the eyes, "I'll be honest…. Sasori-senpai I didn't just want a fuck…I wanted you."

Sasori gulped, was this honestly Deidara talking to him? Deidara wanting a fuck was one thing, but Deidara admitting to having feelings for Sasori was a totally other thing.

"You see… I don't want it to be like this…I don't want it to just be a fuck, I'm not a whore yeah, I did it cause….I…yeah." Deidara trailed off a blush evident on his feminine face.

"Love you." Sasori finished the sentence, he meant it for himself and Deidara, Deidara flinched at the comment before raising his head to Sasori before bowing it.

"Could this work?" Sasori asked, touching the bottom of Deidara's lip. "You know…we work together…if Itachi found out."

"Secret?" Deidara urged stepping forward to he was inches away from Sasori's lips.

Sasori grinned, before kissing Deidara, the deal was sealed.

* * *

Sasuke stood among the plush toys with an awkward look on his face, he picked up an inconspicuous black lizard toy gazing at it as if he was interested.

He looked to Mizuki who gazing in a few books, she already had a huge trolley full of toys and bottles and books.

Sasuke smiled and walked over to her, "Never thought I would go baby shopping…"

Naruto gazed at Sasuke before taking out his pen and paper, 'Well never thought I was going to have a baby either.' Which was quite true for Naruto, he only wished he could tell Sasuke that they were buying things for 'their' baby.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow upon reading it before smiling at Mizuki, "Well Jiraiya is a nice man, and I sure he will be a great father and I'm sure you will be a fantastic mother," Sasuke smiled blissfully unaware that his comments hurt Naruto's feelings, Jiraiya WASN'T his baby's father, 'you're my baby's father' Naruto thought, before sighing.

Sasuke and Naruto made their way around the market, they looked at baby clothes, more toys, more bottles, nappies until finally they felt it was time to eat.

Going to a small sushi restaurant Sasuke sat among the stuffed animals feeling just a bit stupid.

Naruto started to flip through one of the books with one hand while the other lay on his stomach, he had been feeling constantly uncomfortable all day, and he was getting more and more worried about it.

He was reading about cramps, apparently cramps get really bad before your water breaks…oh god how the HELL would Naruto's water break!

Naruto lay the book down on the table a frightened look on his face, Sasuke noticed this, "Are you alright?"

Mizuki nodded.

Naruto got up from the table, still holding his pounding stomach he started to stagger towards the bathroom, Sasuke got up grabbing his arm, "Are you sure you look horrible, is the baby alright?"

Naruto frowned nodding and pulling away before heaving over, a moan of pain left Naruto's mouth as he fell to his knees gripping his stomach, OH GOD was the baby coming?

Sasuke gripped onto Mizuki's shoulders, pulling Mizuki up, "We have to get you to the Hokage right now!"

Naruto winced…no this couldn't be happening…but his baby…he had to go.


	7. Chapter 7

**I updated a bit quicker this time! Well mainly cause I'm sick and I have nothing to do, so I thought I would write some more, for all the people who thought the baby would be born in this chapter, I'm sorry :( But I couldn't end the story that fast! Although I can tell you that the ending is going to come soon!  
Yes I know its not as long as part one, but I didn't expect it to be, I'm just making this part as long as it needs to be to get the story across.  
I really enjoyed writing this chapter! So give me some reviews and tell me what you think! Hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **The birth of confessions

Shikamaru rushed into Tsunade's office, "I've got it!"

Tsunade looked up from her pile of papers, "I told you not to bother yourself with it, all I had was suspicions…but show me what you found out anyway."

Shikamaru grinned, it had been awhile since he had got into something that was as big of a controversy as this, rushing around the desk he dropped the heavy book on the table making it rattle. The book looked old and had a red leather cover, opening it and flipping through the pages he landed onto the one he wanted titled, 'extracting power from the nine tailed Kyuubi' Tsunade raised an eyebrow before started to read.

She finally got to a bit that was underlined in red, '_in some rare cases when the nine tailed is concealed in a host the nine tails may have a urge to breed, in this case the child will not hold the nine tails DNA but will instead inhabit some of the powers of the nine tails such as healing properties, in the early 1800's this method of using the breeding of a tailed demon was used to increase human properties in unborn children, this was soon stopped when they found that in some cases that subject could not handle the extra power…' _Tsunade looked up at Shikamaru, "This still doesn't tell us for sure."

"Keep reading," Shikamaru urged, Tsunade looked back down before coughing abruptly.

'_child birth from a demons influence can be acceptable for males and females, in the rare case of a male falling pregnant the nine tails will create a womb of chakra in which the child will grow until the approx eight months when the child will have to be removed by force etc cutting of the stomach.'_

Tsunade flinched before looking up to Shikamaru, well sure she and everyone else in Konoha knew that Naruto was gay and having it on with Sasuke (hence the Hokage's desk incident)But was Naruto pregnant with Sasuke's child? And was the mysterious woman covered in robes Naruto?

Just as Tsunade was about to get information on the whereabouts of Mizuki a loud and rather urgent knock came at her door, she looked to it, "Yes," she said calmly.

Shizune came rushing in panting, "We…have…an emergency…"

Behind Shizune came Sasuke carrying the woman covered in black robes 'Mizuki' who was gripping onto her stomach.

Tsunade and Shikamaru looked to each other wide eyed before, "FOR FUCKS SAKE DO SOMETHING!" Sasuke yelled out snapping them back into reality.

Tsunade went into doctor mode, she was sure that the woman was Naruto but she also knew that it was time she got 'Mizuki' to admit this, she turned to Shikamaru, "Escort Sasuke out will you," Shikamaru nodded, they both knew that Naruto probably didn't want Sasuke knowing.

Naruto gazed around the office, his mind was in a blur he could hear Sasuke yelling something he could see Shikamaru dragging Sasuke out of the room and Tsunade ushering Shizune out before turning to Naruto.

Naruto was to oblivious to make sense of anything all he knew was he must keep his identity secret yet he had to help the baby, he couldn't talk, he couldn't blow his cover.

Tsunade came forward, helping 'Mizuki' to lie down on her desk, before starting to pull the robes up, Naruto freaked grabbing at the sheets and pulling them back down, dear god she would find out, the nine tails mark on his stomach would give him away, another cramp came making Naruto whimper and tears come in his eyes.

Tsunade frowned before placing a hand on Mizuki's shoulder and looking into 'her' eyes, "I have to, do you want me to check if the baby is ok…" Tsunade paused watching for Naruto's response, Naruto screwed up his face she was going to find out there was no use in prolonging it.

"Naruto…?" Naruto flinched out of thought looking up at Tsunade bewildered, how the hell did she know and why didn't she say anything, Naruto shook his head violently trying to deny it.

Tsunade only smiled pulling away the robe that covered Naruto's face, exposing the tear stricken face of the 16 year old teen BOY.

Naruto winced with what Tsunade must be thinking right now, he drew in a breath before looking away from her, "Just help my baby please."

Tsunade nodded before removing the roes covering Naruto's stomach, she lay her hands on Naruto's stomach a blue light coming off of them, she focused on Naruto's stomach before getting up and grabbing some pills coming over to him.

Naruto's looked at her quizzically, wasn't the baby coming?

"Here take some painkillers, yes the baby is due soon but not yet, you can get contractions sometime even a month before the baby comes, you have about three weeks to go. And just so you know his extremely healthy," Tsunade smiled.

Naruto could have fainted from relief before he collected his wits, "'His' extremely healthy…my baby's a he?" Naruto said in excitement.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes you are going to have a baby boy."

Naruto sat he shock holding his stomach, before Tsunade forced him to take the painkillers, "Now Naruto we have to talk."

Naruto gulped, getting up off the desk but Tsunade pushed him back into a seated position, "Why did you do this Naruto? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you run off?"

Naruto bit his lips looking to the ground, "I…don't want my baby to get taken away from me…I didn't tell you cause I thought you would make me abort him, and I ran off cause I wouldn't be able to face what people would think, I couldn't…ruin…his life,"

"Sasuke?" Tsunade pushed on.

Naruto nodded and blushed, its not like Naruto had sex with anyone else, "His getting married, I couldn't stay here, I cant stay here I have to leave, It's hard already…but I cant stay in Konoha," Naruto said looking up to Tsunade, who was looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh Naruto," she said tears started to leak from her eyes, as she grabbed Naruto's shoulders looking him in the eyes, "If I knew…"

"No, stop…Its too late now for apologies, I'm going to give birth to this child and its going to be as far away from Konoha as possible, the only reason why I stayed here was because of Jiraiya, and seeing as the baby is due in three weeks I have to leave."

"Naruto, please reconsider this! I cant let you go!" Tsunade said gripping onto Naruto her voice shaky, she thought of Naruto as a little brother, how could she have ruined his life like this? "It's my fault I'll fix it."

"No! Tsunade, listen it's done now, I shouldn't have fell pregnant but I did. It's no ones fault I just have to face it, and you can't make me stay, I don't want to ruin Sasuke's life, imagine what everyone would think of me, they would call me a freak, and they would think my baby was a monster…" Naruto paused with the sad realization, "I want to tell Sasuke…but I can't and I can't stay here, please don't tell anyone, please."

Tsunade was caught in a predicament, she wiped away the tears before looking back up to Naruto, "I can't promise that…but I will give you some time to think about this, for now I'll keep your secret."

Naruto nodded before starting to wrap the robes around him again, getting up his stomach weighing him down, he started to make his way towards the door before Tsunade gripped him giving him a hug, "I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry,"

Naruto nodded before walking out into the hall, Shizune, Shikamaru and Sasuke all giving out a sigh of relief to see that he was ok, Tsunade walked out behind Naruto, "The baby is fine, Mizuki was just have premature contractions."

* * *

The tall grey haired man walked towards his house pushing the door open and walking in seeing Naruto curled up on the couch, shaking his head he walked over tapping Naruto lightly, "Naruto? Naruto?"

Naruto awoke quickly, "Jiraiya! Where the hell have you been? I have some bad stuff to tell you…"

"Already!" Jiraiya said sitting down next to Naruto, "And I was out on missions… but about this bad stuff what happened?"

"Well I had contractions the other day and my cramps are getting worse…I thought I was going to give birth…so Sasuke,"

"Wait, Sasuke?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…he was with me," Naruto said a bit annoyed, "he brought me t the Hokage office…and Tsunade now knows…" Naruto finished up frowning.

"Well it could be worse," Jiraiya said scratching his chin.

"HOW? Now she knows she will never let me leave!" Naruto said starting to stress.

"Calm down Naruto," Jiraiya said patting Naruto on the head, "Don't forget you are with a legendary Sannin, I could get us out of the village without anyone knowing, well what did the old lady say?"

"She said, she would keep my secret for now, but she wants me to think about the situation before making a decision,"

"And have you?" Jiraiya asked lighting a cigarette.

"JIRAIYA!" Naruto said flinging the cigarette out of Jiraiya's hand, "And yes I have, we are going to leave, this week. I'm going to give you some time to tie up some loose ends,"

* * *

Sasuke ate his breakfast silently Sakura was sitting across from him also silent, he had been thinking a lot lately, after the scare with Mizuki three days ago he had come to a realization… he did have feelings for her, he didn't know how or why, he hadn't even seen her face he just felt this affinity with her. And after what happened he knew he had to talk to her, even if she was Jiraiya's wife, Jiraiya was never around to support her and was probably off having a fine old time with some whores somewhere.

Sasuke gripped his chopsticks at the thought of Jiraiya going off on a mission and leaving Mizuki all alone while he got it on with some prostitutes…even if Mizuki was a ex-prostitute her self, he knew there was something different about her and had to talk to her and tell her how he felt.

Whilst thinking these thoughts of ruining someone else's marriage, Sakura was sitting across the table looking at Sasuke with a confused expression, Sasuke kept gripping his chopsticks and flinching and it was seriously freaking her out. Her and Sasuke hadn't been talking much since there last disagreement so a wall had seemed to build itself up between them, in actual fact Sakura had been getting a bit friendly with Lee, and she felt like her feelings towards Lee were like cheating.

She sighed there wedding was in a week and she had to make amends, "Sasuke are you alright?" she questioned getting up and grabbing her bowl to go wash it.

Sasuke looked up, "Huh? Oh yeah…I'm fine."

'you don't look fine…' Sakura thought walking over and picking up his bowl as well she looked down at him, "We are going to be married in a weeks," she said, Sasuke smiled, "yes," this wasn't quite the answer Sakura expected all the same she leaned down and gave him a short sweet kiss before walking to the kitchen.

"Sakura…" Sakura stopped and turned around, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say, whatever happened in the past lets put it behind us." Sasuke said before rising and grabbing his coat, Sakura smiled Before turning to the phone maybe she should give Lee a call.

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office drinking a cup of green and looking over some missions that had to be done, perhaps she would send Sasuke on one she mussed before getting interrupted by a knocking at the door, "Hai?"

Shizune came in, "Jiraiya's here to see you," Tsunade straightened up, "Send him in,"

Jiraiya walked into the office, "My my Tsunade do you EVER clean this place?" Tsunade glared, "take a seat old man."

"Look who's talking!" This was answered with a bok thrown which Jiraiya dodged, "Such a lovely lady," Jiraiya muttered before getting back to business.

"Well I came to talk about Naruto, seeing as you know now." Jiraiya started.

"Yeah and why didn't you tell me he was here? Did you honestly think I would fall for your charade of getting married?"

"Well you did didn't you? Anyway his going to want to leave Konoha before the baby is born, I need you to tell me how to preform the operation."

"He can't leave!" Tsunade stressed, "If there is any unwanted stress on his body the baby could come premature,"

"I'm pretty confident we wont have any problem with his water breaking," Jiraiya said which earned a glare from Tsunade.

"that's not what I'm talking about, do you want him to die?" Jiraiya paused at this, "Well his going to leave and you and I wont be able to stop him Tsunade, so please tell me what I must do," Tsunade sighed before grabbing a book off the shelf, "This has everything you need to know, but please try and talk some sense into him.

* * *

Sasuke was starting to stress it was two days before the wedding, he felt like he was going to rip his hair out, he couldn't marry Sakura he just couldn't, he loved Naruto, he had a growing attraction to Mizuki, although maybe in some strange way he did love Sakura.

Sasuke sighed he felt so horrible doing this, being like this. Was this cheating? He pondered as he walked to Mizuki's house, he hadn't seen her since the incident he just had so many thoughts going through his head but finally he had to see her and tell her his feelings.

Naruto walked a bit uncomfortably next to Sasuke, as Sasuke lead him towards the felid outside the walls of Konoha, the same place Naruto had gone when he planned on leaving Konoha.

Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto as they reached the field, what was Sasuke meant to say? Why was he even doing this? He just didn't know. He played with the thoughts in his head before sighing he had to come to terms with the situation.

"This was where I last saw him…Naruto." Sasuke started turning towards the forest and looking to the spot he last saw Naruto, "I last saw him here…and when I saw you here…" Sasuke was getting all muddled up he had no idea where he was going with this he stopped and paused, "I loved him, and I still do…and and I ruined it…I just let him walk away, just go. I choose this over him, I wish I could go back…but I cant, I'm stuck…"

Sasuke walked forward before turning back to Naruto, "I'm going to get married in two days, two days and its all over…I'll be living in a lie, I'll have children, I'll have a wife, I'll have a clan…but it will all be a lie…"

Sasuke walked up to Mizuki, he didn't know exactly what he was doing, or what was coming over him, "I can't make the same mistake twice, I just can't…I don't get it but when I'm around you I feel different, I…I think I'm…falling in love with you."

Naruto gasped, so his fears were true, Sasuke did like Mizuki he was too stunned to move yet he was touched with what Sasuke had said about him, maybe he could falter from this disguise, Naruto touched Sasuke's arm, Sasuke looked up and into his eyes, thous beautiful dark eyes.

"I…just wanted to…" Sasuke paused as Mizuki's hand came up to his face lightly guiding his eyelids closed, Sasuke gasped in a breath as he felt the warmth come closer to him, Naruto had slide down the robe around his mouth, he was so close to Sasuke now, holding his chin before leaning in.

Sasuke felt the warmth on his lips, a shiver ran down his spine in anticipation before he felt something wet urge his mouth open he complied before feeling Mizuki's tongue inside his mouth, so soft and sweet, so familiar Sasuke gasped before grabbing the sides of Mizuki's face and kissing her harder, putting everything into it, he knew it couldn't last forever, he knew that tomorrow he would get married, but for now this was all he needed, he needed her.

Naruto leaned back and licked at Sasuke's lips, he felt a warmth spread around his chest which was also accompanied by dread, what had he done?

Leaning back abruptly and pulling up the robe before Sasuke saw his face, he saw Sasuke open his eyes and look confused, Naruto shook his head as if telling Sasuke that it wasn't right, that this couldn't go on.

Before turning and fleeing, Naruto felt tears well in his eyes, how stupid could he be, Sasuke didn't love him, Sasuke loved Mizuki, Sasuke kissed Mizuki.

Reaching his house he found Jiraiya standing there with the bags, "lets go,"

Naruto nodded wiping away the tears, he had the rest of his life to dwell on this, he shouldn't let it stop him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Now I know what your thinking...bloody hell she updated fast this time:D  
and the truth is, I have this sudden urge to finish this story!  
I plan on finishing it over the next two days, oh hail sudden inspiration, except I'm sort of worried cause next chapter is going to have a lot of fighting scenes...and how to put this...I cant write fight scenes! I'll have to try...but I'm worried all the same.  
Anyway if you wanna kill me after reading this, then send in the flamers, send in the hate mail, I'm ready for it!  
Kya in fact! I could mess all you readers up by adding MORE horrible stuff! muahahahha, but I won't so just please keep reading cause it's gonna have a happy ending.  
and if you MUST send in hate reviews then go a head, cause I might just get a laugh, cause seriously I'm not that mean, and the story WILL turn out good!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **The Wedding Day

Naruto stood beside Jiraiya as they took a break from the long walk away from Konoha, Jiraiya was setting up some food for them, it had already been one night since they had set off, and Naruto was extremely tired. Sitting on a log he grabbed out a maternity book and started to read about child birth, he knew it was drawing closer and was becoming increasingly worried about it.

Jiraiya saw Naruto flicking through the book, "Ahhh good now we can cook," he said happily as the fire got lit, Naruto looked up from his book, "Um, ok." And sat beside Jiraiya as they ate, Jiraiya continued to watch Naruto.

"You know its going to be alright," Jiraiya said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Tsunade gave me some tips on how to deliver the baby, I'm no Tsunade but I'm sure I wont do too bad."

Naruto did not like the thought of Jiraiya cutting him open one little bit, in fact he shuddered with the thought, "I'll try not to worry then…" Naruto said a bit nervously as he bit into his food, "Oh…and if I do die…then you can tell the bastard Uchiha that the baby is his," Naruto joked, but at the same time wasn't that fond of the thought, heh just imagine it, he would hit two birds with one stone, ruin Sasuke's marriage AND reputation.

Jiraiya laughed at this comment before waking Naruto on the back encouragingly, "That's the way to think! Yeah I will,"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah all I'll have to do is die first," Jiraiya punched Naruto in the arm, "Oi!"

"Don't think like that, you've been through too much to think like that! Look forward to seeing your baby, look forward to watching him or she grow, hmm I wonder…"

"Him, the baby's a boy," Naruto answered.

Jiraiya clapped his hands together excitedly, "I'm having a boy!! Well then I wonder who he will take after, Sasuke or you!"

Naruto smiled, "Well I'm sure he will inherit my strength and the teme's sharingan… also he will inherit my good looks,"

Jiraiya laughed, "Damn you cocky bastard!"

Naruto and Jiraiya set off again, it didn't matter where they went as long as it was far away from Konoha, Jiraiya knew a few places they could stay.

Naruto moved along behind Jiraiya finding it increasingly hard to keep going, his stomach weighing him down, Jiraiya looked back to him, "Do you want us to stop for a bit?" Naruto shook his head, he just had to keep going he had to keep going and forget everything about his old life.

As he walked he remembered the last kiss he had with Sasuke, a kiss that wasn't even meant for him and Sasuke would never know that he shared that kiss with Naruto, Naruto would never go back to Sasuke, Sasuke abandoned him, Sasuke thought Sakura and what the council wanted was more important then Naruto, his boyfriend.

It hurt Naruto to think that he held such sore feelings towards Sasuke, he wanted to look back and be happy, he wanted to look back and regret nothing and when the baby was born tell the baby stories about his father, but right now all Naruto could think about was that kiss and how…it wasn't for him it was for Mizuki…

"I'm going to raise you, and you will be different you will always love me," Naruto said to his stomach laying his hand on it, before looking before him Jiraiya was a long way ahead, Naruto fastened his pace.

* * *

The day of the wedding a day of celebration, of love, of two people coming together and being together for the rest of their lives, having children, sharing stories and events, growing old together and dying with the person you love.

Sasuke moaned turning over in his bed covering his head with his pillow, it was the day of his wedding and he DIDN'T want to get married, thoughts were driving him crazy, like Mizuki and how while kissing her he felt like he was kissing Naruto, "Its impossible!" he exclaimed to himself as he sat up in the bed.

Gaara groaned next to him, Sasuke turned looking down at the half asleep other ninja, who would think that someone like Gaara would let someone like Sasuke stay over and sleep in his bed with him? Well times are weird and Sasuke's buck night was a disaster.

Lets just say it involved fireworks mixed up with ammo and a lot of cleaning up, Gaara said Sasuke could stay at his house for the night.

Gaara stretched getting out of the bed, Sasuke looked away covering his eyes, "You know you could have at least wore SOMETHING!"

Gaara lazily walked over to the cupboard swinging the doors open, "You stay at my house, you put up with my rules."

Sasuke rolled his eyes so now one of Gaara's rules was sleeping naked, "Well thanks for letting me stay anyway, I better head off to the church and that soon." Sasuke said as he got up he was wearing a t shirt and boxers. Pulling on his pants he made his way to the door.

Gaara turned to him, "You know… no matter what you don't have to go through it…" Sasuke looked back in amazement, never had he heard Gaara say something like this.

"I mean…I usually don't speak my opinion but…I think what they did to Naruto and you was wrong, its your life and if you love him then…you shouldn't be forced to love someone else," This was possibly the most Gaara had ever spoke in ope shot, his green eyes dug into Sasuke, Sasuke who was quite taken back, Gaara was right…"But Naruto's gone…"

* * *

In a small clearing in the forest surrounding Konoha stood Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi, Itachi as expected was pretty pissed off, "So do you have ANYTHING on Naruto's whereabouts?" the raven haired man said in a annoyed tone.

"Well…" Deidara started scratching the back of his head, "No one knows where Naruto is yeah, he ran away yeah. Something about your brother and him going out or something and yeah…"

Well Itachi was a bit shocked at the news that his brother was gay but all the same he was in business mode, "Well, I don't know what you two were doing…in fact I might have an idea what you both were doing BUT I'm sure someone knows where the nine tails is," Itachi's eyes glowed red to show how annoyed he was, "And I want answers today, Kisame is going to help you,"

"Well errr today is actually your brother's wedding, yeah." Deidara perked up.

"Hmmm interesting, I don't care how you do it just get me answers or I will be forced to make sure that one of you gets punished for this disaster."

* * *

Sakura woke to the smell of rice cooking she opened her eyes slowly getting greeted by the morning light blaring in through the window, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

A feel of anxiousness came over her, she was getting married today, her dream was coming true…she loved Sasuke and loved him more now, shouldn't she be happy?

"BILBOURD BROW YOU UP YET?" Ino's annoying voice rang through the house.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT INO-PIG!" Sakura said jumping out of bed and running to the kitchen where she tackled Ino, before taking site of the food, "Wow! You cooked all this?"

Ino smiled, "Yep, it's your big day after all!" with that she pushed Sakura into a chair serving the food up for her before sitting across for her, "Just so you know, no hard feelings Sakura. Seems like you finally won, you got Sasuke in the end…never thought you would, but hey! I was wrong. So I just wanted you to know the war is over, lets just be friends now instead of rivals you got Sasuke and I can deal." Ino said happily stuffing some fried rice into her mouth and chewing on it happily.

Sakura peered at her from across the table what was up with Ino? "Inoooooo-piggggg" she said suspiciously.

"Don't call me that!" Ino said but didn't seem phased by the comment at all which amazed Sakura.

"Ok, spit it out what happened? Why are you so happy and over Sasuke all of a sudden?" Sakura paused before adding, "Wait…who is it?"

Ino blushed, "What do you mean…" she said playing with her rice, Sakura squealed before jumping up in victory, "ARHHHH you LITTLE slut! Who is it??"

Ino buried her face in her hands trying to shield the embarrassment, "If I tell you will you shut up about it?"

Sakura pursed a finger to her lip, "I will consider it."

"Ok…" Ino took a deep breath, "I…well…me and…."

"and AND? And???!!!" Sakura pushed on.

"Shika…"

"SHIKAMARU!" Sakura exclaimed, "You've been sleeping with Shikamaru!" she stood up holding her chopstick in the air.

"Noooo, its not like that… he goes to the library a lot…and you know my community service yeah well… we have been seeing a lot of each other and his really sweet…and yeah we started dating."

"And you're sleeping with him?" Sakura pushed on.

Ino blushed again, "Honestly Sakura it's like you have a one track mind."

* * *

Sasuke straightened his suit as he gazed at himself in the mirror, his fist was clenched as he tried to think on a one track mind, 'I'm going to get married, I'm going to get married' why the hell couldn't it stick.

He sort of loved Sakura…but not like how he loved Naruto or…Mizuki, "What the fuck is wrong with me!" he said pacing before a hand grabbed his shoulder swinging him around.

"Calm down…" Shikamaru said, Sasuke was confused what was Shikamaru doing here?

"What is it Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked as Shikamaru pushed him into a chair.

"I have to inform you of something, I fear you will be making a big mistake if you go on with this marriage." Shikamaru started, Sasuke looked confused.

"Why what's going on?" Sasuke sort of felt guilty like he was waiting for something like this to come up.

"Well…its about…"

"Shikamaru!" Tsunade's voice rang out as she walked into a small side room of the temple, "I need to talk to you about something."

Shikamaru stopped in the middle of what he was saying, he couldn't tell Sasuke anything now that Tsunade was here. Shikamaru wanted to tell Sasuke…he wanted Sasuke to know that he didn't have to marry Sakura and that Naruto was bearing his child.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Shikamaru said getting up and walking over to Tsunade, "What is it?"

"Shikamaru, don't you DARE say anything to him! Naruto doesn't want him knowing and we are not going to go against his wishes…and there is something else I have to talk to you about…" Tsunade said scratching at her nails.

"What is it? Is it about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked urgently.

Tsunade nodded before dragging Shikamaru out into another room, the whole times their voices were low, "I don't know where he is…Naruto is missing!"

Shikamaru kept his calm face, "For how long?"

"Well last time I saw him was two days back, in his state he may not have been able to get far though…and he could be using a new disguise," Tsunade started to fret, "What are we to do! What if the baby comes?"

Shikamaru grabbed Tsunade's shoulders trying to calm her, "Lets just get the wedding over and done with then we can start the search for Naruto,"

Tsunade nodded before walking back into the room that Sasuke was situated.

The little bug puppet took flight from one of the rafters above Shikamaru, flying back to its maker with the new information.

Tsunade approached Sasuke, "Sasuke," Sasuke turned abruptly, "The ceremony is about to be underway," Tsunade started straightening Sasuke's tie, deep down she felt bad for putting the 17 year old boy through this.

Sasuke nodded his head about to head out to the alter before Tsunade grabbed his sleeve, "I'm…" she paused about to say sorry about to confess before gulping and holding it back, "I'm grateful that the Uchiha clan will return to its prier glory," she said in the most professional voice she could muster, before watching him walk to the alter, he was going to sign away any chance of happiness and Tsunade couldn't say anything because of her promise.

* * *

Sasori addressed the puppet gathering the information before smiling up at Deidara and Sasori, "It seems like the Hokage does have some information on the nine tails,"

Deidara smiled tempted to kiss his puppet master but stopping himself because of Kisame's presence, "Woooh yeah, now all we have to do is attack and get some answers yeah."

"Let's not do anything too rash," Kisame interjected.

"But you heard Itachi yeah, he'll punish all of us if we don't get him some information," Deidara pointed out.

Sasori paused before adding, "We need to know what she knows, we can't sense the nine tails chakra, and it seems that Naruto has some sort of disguise, if we don't know what she knows we will have little to any chance of finding him."

Kisame sighed, "Then we have no choice but to break up this happy little arrangement,"

* * *

The music drifted through the temple, a pink haired girl made her way down the alter, her white dress had pink flowers embroidered up the skirt the long peach coloured veil lay around Sakura's form, she wore a little lip gloss, she tried to smile as she walked down all the eyes were on her, flowers lay before her feet and she could hear people sobbing.

She looked down the row, seeing Sasuke who was covered in black apart from a white shirt, his hair shinning and his eyes shimmering but his face with the same indifferent expression, he looked at her with what looked like too little emotion.

Sakura gasped in her emotion, he looked so beautiful, so perfect, but something was wrong, looking at the people in the rows her eyes were drawn to one person Lee who looked so sad, yet he smiled at her encouragingly.

Reaching the alter, Sasuke took her hand and stepped beside her, he let go of her hand picking up her veil lightly throwing it over her head letting it float down lightly, he smiled at her, was it a fake smile? Sakura wondered. This was exactly how she had seen it in her dreams, the flowers, the people, the big grand temple and of course Sasuke before her, yet something wasn't there…the feeling wasn't there.

Trying to push the feelings down she turned to the priest who proceeded to go through the ceremony, she would flicker a look in Sasuke's direction every now and then. He was perfect, he was what every woman would want, why did Sakura feel wrong about this?

Sasuke saw how Sakura's eyes kept flickering to him then turning away, she was concerned, she felt like he did, he wanted to hug her or comfort her in some sort of way, make all her worries disappear, he wanted to tell her that it was alright that he could return her feelings, that they would be happy together, that they COULD put everything behind them. But the reality is he couldn't, he couldn't put Naruto behind him and just act like he was happy and nothing was wrong.

He loved Naruto, yet he also did love Sakura…but he would NEVER stop loving Naruto, and Sakura would just have to deal with this. The way he felt for Naruto was a lot different to the way he felt for Sakura.

Sasuke gulped before looking to his shoes, how long could he keep up this charade? This act? The cool Uchiha who never loses his cool, nothing too hard for an Uchiha right?

Sakura tried to smiled, this wasn't that hard, she would live, she's a ninja she has been through harder situations then this. She would carry on the Uchiha blood line and Sasuke and her could be happy…maybe.

But then her heart sank, it sank so low in her chest as she heard Sasuke's deep and cool voice, "I do."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N **Chapter 9 finally done! And chapter 10 is finished as well! Except the grammar and spelling is getting fixed up! All thanks to Soka! Who offered months ago…I forgot. SORRY! **

**Anyway this is my attempt of fight scenes! I haven't really ever written fights before so tell me what you think! **

**And don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Death**

The priest turned to Sakura, everyone's eyes on her as she gulped before looking to Sasuke. He was the only person who wasn't looking at her, he then slowly raised his eyes to meet hers, his onyx eyes gave nothing away, they never did.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura turned to the priest, oh she was day dreaming.

"Do you take this man as your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and health, for richer or for poor, till death do you part?" When the priest said the line, was it Sakura or did the words sound fake?

Sakura paused, everyone watched her expecting her to say 'I do' so simple just to say those two words that would sign everything away, to be with her dream man for the rest of her life. Yet why was it so hard?

Sakura looked to Sasuke. She grabbed his hands seeing the shock clearly in his eyes, at last she got a reaction, letting go of his hands she then moves them to cup the sides of his face, everyone in the crowd was quiet, deathly quiet.

"Sasuke…" Sakura started looking into his eyes, "I love you, I really do. I always have but I don't want to be with you like this… I have ruined everything for you, I have taken every ounce of happiness you had and ruined it. I…"

Sasuke grasped her hands, warming them with his own, "Sakura, what are you doing? What's the meaning of this?"

Sakura gulped as she felt tears welling in her eyes, "It's ok Sasuke, please stop this act, I just want the truth…this marriage would be one under false promises, under false feelings."

"But I do love you, we could make this work…" Sasuke tried to stop Sakura from crying.

"No Sasuke!" She pressed a finger to his lips silencing him, "You love Naruto, I know you do. I have watched you when you sit there in the morning and gaze out the window…like your trapped…I would marry you, I would if this would be a happy marriage. But it won't be, you will always feel for him more then you feel for me, I know this. Sasuke I love you but I'm setting you free, because you love Naruto."

Sasuke fell silent looking at Sakura with a stunned expression, who would think that Sakura could feel for him that deeply for him to give up her dreams, so he can be with Naruto. Sasuke opened his mouth then closed it no idea as what to say.

A clapping started up the back of the silent temple, the crowd all turned around abruptly as to see where the sound was coming from.

"Awww so sweet yeah, such a touching moment, yes speaking of Naruto, where is he Hokage yeah?" The blonde haired, Akatsuki said, shifting his head to the side.

Sasuke turned his gaze to Tsunade glaring, she knew something about Naruto whereabouts? And didn't tell him.

Tsunade rose from her seat, everyone around her seemed to be frozen. "I don't know what you're talking about, Naruto ran away!"

"You sure about that?" Sasori said, walking lazily into the temple, his puppet bug perched on his shoulder. "Just tell us what we want to know and no one will get hurt." Sasori lied.

Tsunade kept calm before turning to Kakashi, "Get everyone out of here now, these are S-class criminals. Everyone is in danger."

Sakura turned to Sasuke, who was glaring at the Akatsuki members. How dare they come after his Naruto. Sakura grasped Sasuke's hand, "Lets get out of here!" Sasuke shook her off.

"No, Itachi could be near by, I'm going to stay and help, get out of here Sakura!" Sasuke said urgently, he already saw some ninja surrounding around Tsunade, Gaara, Neji, Iruka and Kakashi.

Deidara smirked, "Just look Sasori, they think they can fight us yeah," Deidara was already creating a clay dove in his hand, "Well too bad for them yeah," The dove then took flight.

Sasori laughed as his bug took flight along with Deidara's dove. Rising to the rafters, the dove went while the big flew over the ninja who were trying to get up and escape for the door.

Sleeping gas floated in the air settling on the crowd, one by one man, woman and child fell to the ground asleep. Tsunade looked around desperately before a loud explosion from the rafters above where the small clay dove has flown , planks of wood and concrete began to fall. Gaara ran toward to the clump of sleeping people, moving his sand to cover himself and the pile of bodies, debris covering them, trapping them.

Deidara smiled at Sasori, admiring their teamwork before turning back to Tsunade, with a smirk on his face. "Don't you think you're missing someone?...such as your little assistant yeah? My, my she put up a fight."

"Shizune…" Tsunade uttered looking around her, before turning back to Deidara and Sasori, "You're making a big mistake! "

"No, I think you will be the one making the mistake, if you don't give us what we need to know about Naruto," a deep, cool voice echoed throughout the temple. Entering from one of the side rooms, Kisame appeared with his Samehada pressed against the throat of Shizune, who was stuck in his grasp.

Kisame grinned, "You know the Samehada can cut through chakra, just imagine how much longer this girl can last? Or lets wonder how much it would hurt to have your throat ripped out instead of cut?"

Tsunade kept her back straight, trying to keep herself together there must be some way of dealing with this, "Shizune…" she said quietly.

Shizune raised her eyes to Tsunade, "Tsunade please…don't fall for their tricks!" she gasped, before yelping as Kisame's sword dug deeper into her throat.

Tsunade froze, she couldn't decide…her best friend or Naruto?

Iruka looked from Tsunade to Shizune building up his courage before jumping up, pulling out ten shurikens and throwing them with deadly accuracy. Sadly, Deidara saw this coming and deflected it with clay bullets, destroying the shurikens. A clay bullet flew right into Iruka's chest, exploding, pushing him back .

Kisame's expression didn't change, "Well if you won't choose, then we have no choice," Shizune's last yelp was heard before she fell to the ground, Kisame's Samehada covered in blood.

Tsunade clenched her fist tears welling in her eyes, but she was Hokage, She had to fight back, "You have just made your last mistake."

"No I think you did," Cut in Sasori, opening the door of the temple. In came half a dozen puppets with red glowing eyes .

Neji, Sasuke and Lee nodded to each other, before making their way towards the puppets, whilst Sakura and Kakashi went to Tsunade, "You ok?" Kakashi asked Tsunade keeping his eyes on the Akatsuki members.

Tsunade wiped her tears away, "…yes." She said through gritted teeth.

Kakashi pushed up his headband, activating Sharingan, "Then lets go!"

Jumping forward Sakura and Kakashi used a combination of taijutsu techniques, Sakura attacking Deidara while Kakashi attacked Sasori.

Tsunade turned to Kisame, "Shosen no jutsu." Her mystical palm technique getting activated, chakra forming in her hands, she gave Kisame a sadistic smile, "You do know that I can cut your chakra as well right?" Jumping up and coming down towards Kisame, dodging the heavy sword that was covered in her best friends blood and getting him right in the gut, Kisame flew back before rising, his endurance was amazing.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kisame jeered, before forming a seal.

Sakura panted as she kept moving, kept kicking kept punching. Twisting her body trying to hit Deidara, every time missing or getting blocked, he was good, too damn good. If she looked to his face he would just smile at her before planting a punch in her face.

Sakura flew across the room landing in Lee's arms, "Sakura!!" he exclaimed, as she fell unconscious.

Neji and Sasuke finished up the puppets, Neji looking to Sasuke grinning and nodding his head.

Before Sasuke looked around concerned, "Where did Lee go?"

Neji and Sasuke's view turned towards the Akatsuki members as they heard Lee's battle cry, as he flew towards Deidara.

Deidara smirked, "Stupid punk," he muttered, holding his hand up shooting out a large ball of clay and exploding on Lee's chest pushing him back into the rafters.

Tsunade pushed herself up from the ground. She had to admit that Kisame was damn strong, but just seeing the blood dripping from his sword and Shizune's body slumped on the ground, she had to kill him.

Closing her eyes, she cut her thumb pressing it onto the wooden floor, "I need you Katsuya," the giant slug appeared, the temple walls getting blasted away from the effect.

"What is it you need me to do Tsunade?" Katsuya's sweet voice asked.

"To kill that fucker," Tsunade growled looking at Kisame.

Kakashi grasped his chest, and summoned chidori in his hands. He smiled to Sasori, "Its been fun really, but this is the end!"

Sasori looked confused before he heard the sound of a thousand birds, looking around for some sort of escape and realising there was none. So this is what the sharingan user had been planning the whole fight, to corner him. He looked to Deidara who was coming towards him sensing the danger, Sasori held up his hand signalling Deidara to stop, "Don't! Don't you idiot!" he then turned to the grey haired man coming towards him, there was no way his wooden body could survive a chidori.

Kakashi let the broken body fall to the floor before looking up at a shocked Deidara. Kakashi tried to rise but his chakra was gone, before he blacked out he felt something explode against the back of his head.

Deidara stood over the remains of his puppet lover, clenching his fists before turning to Tsunade, he still had to complete the mission.

Kisame jumped to the slug again, grazing his sword along the large slimy body but he got the same result as the last few times he had attempted happened, the grazed skin appeared to be a whole cluster of smaller slugs, it appeared that every attack he did wasn't working.

He grunted as he raised his sword up again, Tsunade smirked before saying to Katsuya, "I think that sword is getting annoying don't you agree?"

Katsuya understood her master's command a string of acid shooting from her mouth, directed straight at Kisame's sword. Kisame yelped as some acid hit his arm, making him drop the sword, as his skin shrivelling away.

But what distressed him the most was the fact that his sword was getting eaten away by the acid. There was no possible way his sword could be destroyed by chakra and there was no one else that could command his sword…but this way of destroying his sword was the only downfall, Kisame looked up to Tsunade…she was a smart woman.

Her flying form came down upon his, as her shosen no jutsu cut into his chakra stings cutting off all the ones to his heart, he then fell to the ground, dead.

Sasuke and Neji ran up to Tsunade, who was panting from the heavy chakra use, her slug summon was already gone. "Are you ok Tsunade?" Neji asked.

"Well, well it seems like I'm the only one left, I guess I'll have to clean up this mess yeah," Deidara said smiling forming a large clay bird.

Neji and Sasuke stood in front of Tsunade, in defence stance. "No, I'll do this." Tsunade said. Sasuke and Neji backed away and saw her forming the seal of shadow soul release. She stood up, her tattoo growing across her face, she smile. "Lets just see if you can effect me now."

Deidara finished forming his bird, "This is a gift for you yeah, seems like both of us have lost something we love yeah."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but ignored the comment and started to run forward, strength building in her arms as she went to punch Deidara with her super strength, the bird darted in front of Deidara, Tsunade's punch landing in the bird, setting off a reaction causing the clay bird exploded. Sasuke and Neji left with no choice but to jump back from the bomb.

The smoke cleared revealing Tsunade breathing heavily, horrible burns covering her body, her arm disintegrated, and blood covering half of her face. She cringed looking at her missing arm.

Breathing deep and groaning as she felt a new arm grow. She smiled. "Sorry, but you wont kill me, that easily."

The fight went on, Deidara continued with the exploding clay objects, whilst Tsunade got a few punches in, Tsunade stood panting, her chakra was running slim and she couldn't keep up for much longer. Already she had used the shadow seal to its limit. It was now taking years off her life.

"Shosen on jutsu." Tsunade said holding up both of her hands. She would get him this time. Running forward she watched as Deidara created more things to throw at her, the clay bullets shot out but she was ready for this. She leaped up in the air, high above looking down, flipping till she was right above him her fist held high, the punch coming down pounding into the pretty mans face. The shosen no jutsu cutting into his chakra, cutting the chakra points to his brain, leaving the blonde dead.

Tsunade stood up straightening her back, "Its over," she said turning back to Neji and Sasuke, "We need to heal everyone now!" Tsunade said making her way over to Shizune.

"Hmmm seems like you really are worthy of Hokage." A menacing voice said. A shadowed form slowly made its way into the now ruined hall, "You killed all three of them."

Sasuke knew that voice, as the form became evident, it was Itachi. Sasuke gritted his teeth, taking a step forward but was stopped by Neji grabbing his arm holding him back. "Don't."

Tsunade rose turning to Itachi, "Well seems like I have one more to kill."

Itachi only smiled removing his hat and throwing to the side, letting his long black hair hang lazily around him. "Seems like you have already overdone your limit, Hokage."

Tsunade didn't't let fear cross her face, but she knew he was right, anymore and she would never survive. She looked to Neji and Sasuke, she knew they wouldn't be able to take on Itachi. Her job and duty of being Hokage was to protect the village. Even if it meant risking her life, she would do it. "I think you underestimate me Itachi."

She then sprang towards him, punching and kicking, the ground below them eroding away, Itachi blocked a few before getting punched across the room, landing hard on the ground. He pushed himself up snarling.

Forming a fire seal, "Kanton no Jutsu." A blast of fire came from his mouth, burning away Tsunade's flesh. She screamed out in agony, the fire disappeared and her skin started to grow back again.

"How long can you continue to keep this up Tsunade?" Itachi jeered.

"As long as it takes."

Tsunade continued to hit Itachi again and again. It was evident that what she was doing, was having a rather large effect on his body. He was getting increasingly slower from the broken bones Tsunade had inflicted.

Another blast of fire consumed Tsunade, more screams filling the destroyed temple.

Neji flinched the screams getting to him, "We have to do something! She's going to die if we don't!" Neji yelled to Sasuke before running towards Itachi. "No Neji!"

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho no jutsu!" Neji cried out starting to perform the eight trigrams sixty-four palms, attempting to hit all of Itachi's chakra points.

Neji's palms went as fast as lightening across Itachi's body, when Neji finished Itachi was curled over on the ground panting, Itachi started to raise his head up to Neji.

"NEJI DON'T LOOK!" Sasuke screamed, running forward, but it was to late. Neji's eyes met those of Itachi's. He was drawn to Itachi's Mangekyu sharingan,and all you could hear was the scream emitting from Neji as he fell to the ground. Itachi then struggled back to his feet.

Tsunade had recovered from the burns, limping forward her body still weak. Itachi and Tsunade stood across from each other, this was the last show down. Tsunade braced herself running forward about to commence another attack of taijutsu.

Itachi knew he was at the very end of his chakra. He had to end this now, she was close to him now about to swing a punch which he dodges. Another one comes and he blocks by gripping her fist then hissing at her, "What's it like to lose everyone you ever loved?" Tsunade looked up…


	10. Chapter 10

**OK everyone this is the last chapter of Ai Shite Imas: The Birth, gah finally!! I hope you all liked it! Took me long enough to write, although this isnt the bet'd version because I'm at a friends house and her parents blocked hotmail...so I can't get the bet'd version, although I'll up it soon!**

**Now please tell me what you thought of the whole story! It was a pretty damn long mpreg! Anyway please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Birth**

Tsunade froze her face was still, fear and something else was mixed in her expression, before a painstaking scream echoed around the hall, she was slowly getting killed form the experience.

"You fucking bastard," Sasuke growled, the only person who had been forgotten about this whole time, he started walking over to Itachi and the screaming Tsunade already the sound of birds gathering around a blue ball of electricity in Sasuke's hand.

Reaching out and placing a hand on Itachi's shoulder Itachi started to turn to his brother, "Fuck you Itachi," Sasuke snarled before pushing the chidori into his brother's lower back, it was quick and blood was everywhere, but Itachi was dead finally.

Sasuke let go of his brother's body letting it fall to the dust, revenge wasn't that good after all. He looked to Tsunade falling onto his knees beside her and pulling her up on his lap, "Tsunade?"

Tsunade tried to move but moaned in pain, her eyes flicking open and tears spilling out, Sasuke didn't want to know what sort of painful memories or torture Itachi had put her through.

"Tsunade?" Sasuke asked again all of a sudden getting very concerned, Tsunade let her eyes flicker open, "Sasuke…I'm sorry…"

Sasuke looked at the Hokage confused, "What is it? Are you alright?"

Tsunade grasped onto Sasuke's suit, "I'm weak…I might die,"

"No don't say that!" Sasuke urged her further up into his arms.

"Sasuke listen to me, the only one who can take over Hokage is Naruto, you must get Naruto!" Tsunade urged on her voice light.

"But…but Naruto…we don't know where he is,"

"His…his Mizuki" Tsunade coughed, "And they aren't that far away, maybe two days." Tsunade said falling unconscious.

But, but Mizuki can't be Naruto! Sasuke thought, Mizuki is pregnant… but everything fitted together, the feelings he had for Mizuki, the way he felt like he was near Naruto.

Sasuke heaved Tsunade up in his arms, carrying her over to a place to lie, before going out into the open, he addressed some medic nins saying it was safe for them to heal the wounded and that the Akatsuki was taken care of.

Before starting to head off towards the gates of Konoha, he had to find Naruto and Jiraiya!

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly she groaned holding her forehead, she looked around her she was in the hospital. She recalled what had happened, Shizune's death, the Akatsuki she sat up, "Is everyone ok!"

A nurse beside her grabbed her calming her, "Well apart of Shizune, everyone will heal, some had worse injuries then others but they will all heal."

Sakura calmed lying back down, "Well I'm happy then,"

"Oh and we have some news for you," the nurse smiled, "Your pregnant!"

Sakura choked, "What!" no this couldn't be happening! Sakura started to freak out.

"Your about two months in," The nurse smiled before leaving.

Sakura turned over holding her stomach, she hated what she had to do now, but she had no other choice. She knew she couldn't get back with Sasuke…the only other person left was…Lee.

* * *

It had been two days since that attack and Sasuke could sense that Jiraiya was near by, he had given up on trying sensing Naruto's chakra for some reason it didn't seem to work.

Reaching the top of a cliff he peered over catching view of Jiraiya and the black robed figure that was suppose to be Naruto, Sasuke gulped before gulping down the cliff rock to rock using his ninja skill.

What was he to say to Naruto? Take me back? Why was Naruto running? Sasuke started to worry, but pressed himself on, he had to get answers he had to tell Naruto that he loved him.

Jiraiya stopped upon smelling a similar scent, he looked to Naruto who was blissfully unaware just smiling and walking along humming to himself.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya said.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya, "Hai?" he said happily.

"Do you love Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked.

"What?" Naruto looked shocked from the sudden question.

"Do you love him?"

"Y…yes"

"Then here's your chance!" Jiraiya said moving to the side so that Naruto could see the approaching figure, Naruto stiffened it was Sasuke.

"Shit!" Naruto uttered, what the hell he was meant to do!

Jiraiya grabbed his arm, "Don't give up on every chance of happiness, Naruto."

Sasuke approached Jiraiya and the person covered in black, "Na…Naruto?"

Naruto flinched under his robes, it had been so long since Sasuke had actually addressed him as knowing it was him.

Sasuke walked forward, "Naruto?" man Sasuke felt like an idiot.

Naruto sighed, he was caught out he had no other choice, lifting his hand up he ripped the black robes down exposing his face and spiky blonde hair.

Naruto froze and so did Sasuke, they were taking each other in, it had been months since it had been them addressing each other, Jiraiya started to back away from the scene and leave the lovers to talk without interruption.

Sasuke gazed over his beauty, his lovely blonde, his Naruto, "Naruto." Sasuke said stepping forward.

Naruto held out his hand stopping Sasuke from coming any closer, "What do you want Sasuke-teme?" Ok so Naruto was destroying a potentially romantic moment with his antics, but what do we expect from our Naruto?

Sasuke smiled, well being called teme wasn't the worst thing in the world he was just happy that he had finally found Naruto, "I want you to come back to Konoha with me."

Naruto looked shocked, "NANI!?"

Sasuke went silent but smirked all the same coming towards Naruto slowly.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto said holding his arm out in front of him and stepping back, he didn't trust the sexy brunette who was approaching him like he was going to eat him.

Sasuke came closer grabbing Naruto's out stretched hand and lightly kissing it as he pulled Naruto closer, Naruto blushed trying to pull away, "Sasuke!"

"Listen Naruto, I don't want to mess around so lets get to the point, I love YOU, no one else, and I want you back, I don't care about the clan….wait why have you still got the disguise on?" Sasuke said feeling Naruto's stomach, Naruto pushed Sasuke's hands away crossing his arms.

Naruto looked down to the ground, "Sasuke…it's not a disguise."

Sasuke looked confused, "What…you're…"

"Pregnant…I'm pregnant," Naruto paused a light blush going across his face.

Sasuke had to get a grip on the situation…Naruto was…pregnant, "How….is it…mine?" Sasuke pointed from Naruto to himself.

Naruto got a little pissed off that Sasuke referred to their child as 'it' but he put this down to the fact that Sasuke was shocked, "Well how, because you fucked me that's how, and Kyuubi thought it was time to breed, and yes 'he' is yours and mine."

Silence fell between them as Sasuke's mind trying to digest the situation.

"Your…your going to have my baby?" Sasuke said all of a sudden smiling and gripping the sides of Naruto's arms.

Naruto blushed again, "yeah…but what about Sakura? What about the marriage?"

"It got called off…Naruto do we have to bring that up, this is the happiest moment of my life let me savour it!" Sasuke said before picking Naruto up and swinging him around in his arms.

Naruto smiled as Sasuke placed him back down, "So…you want me…and the baby?"

Sasuke paused and frowned, "No of course I don't," before rolling his eyes, "Baka! Of course I do!"

"Then kiss me dammit," Naruto whined.

"I thought you would never ask!" Sasuke said pulling Naruto into him and ravishing his lips.

Jiraiya stood at the side dusting off his hands, "All in all a job well done." He said to no one in particular.

* * *

Naruto, Jiraiya and Sasuke arrived back at Konoha, as they approached the gate, Sasuke grabbed the hood covering Naruto's face and pulling it off, "Don't hide, your going to be the new Hokage."

The ceremony was held in the hospital wing, Tsunade did survive but she was greatly effected and a lot of her chakra stores were drained. She would never be strong enough to be Hokage again, but to the village she was a hero.

The ceremony stated that Naruto was to take over duty of Hokage, to protect the village and maintain peace, also at the same time they had a small wedding binding Naruto to Sasuke and Sasuke to Naruto, Sasuke would look after Hokage businesses till the baby is born then Sasuke would be in charge of the home life, so Naruto could take up Hokage work.

* * *

Hinata held onto Kiba's hand as they walked away from the village of Konoha, they had just watched the binding of Sasuke and Naruto.

But now they were leaving, Hinata laid a hand on her stomach before looking up to Kiba who smiled at her and pulled her into a warm hug before walking towards the border with his arm around her.

No one knew they were leaving, but this was one of the things they had to do, they couldn't stay, not with the growing foetus in Hinata's stomach.

Hinata's father would never let Hinata be with someone like Kiba who was of no real important family and wasn't rich. But Kiba and Hinata had something more, they had love.

And isn't that all you need to be happy?

No money.

No reputation.

Just love.

* * *

Naruto lay down on the hospital bed, he was chewing on his lip, Sasuke and him had decided that Tsunade and Jiraiya would be the babies god mother and god father. Naruto reached out his hand grasping Sasuke's.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto running his other hand down the side of Naruto's face before bending down and kissing Naruto, Sasuke sat beside Naruto and they just gazed at each other waiting for the medic ninja to come and start the operation.

"Naruto…I just want to tell you something…"

Naruto smiled, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you…it must have been to hard carrying our child…and thinking I was going to marry Sakura." Sasuke gripped his partners hand harder.

"It was hard Sasuke…to think I wouldn't be with you, because I never ever stopped loving you…and I could never stop hoping you would come back to me."

Sasuke sighed, "I always thought about you…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto said gripping Sasuke's hand, "Your with me now, never leave me,"

"As if I could, you put me through hell!" Sasuke said making Naruto laugh.

The medic ninja came in pulling on their gloves one of them came over to Sasuke smiling, "You mind waiting outside, we will call you in when the delivery is done," Sasuke hesitated before looking to Naruto who smiled at him reassuring him it would be alright.

Naruto shifted his body felt numb letting his eyes slip open, the room was lit so it wasn't too bright for Naruto's eyes, hoisting himself up he looked down at his stomach which looked flatter.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out before hearing a faint cry, from behind the door came in his dark haired lover who was holding a bundle in his arms, Naruto's heart leapt in his chest.

Sasuke looked up at him and smiled, "His eyes are glowing red," before walking over and placing the baby into Naruto's arms carefully.

Naruto felt a welling in his chest that he just couldn't explain, he gazed at the baby he had been carrying in his stomach all these months, the baby was purely beautiful, so innocent, he had the biggest brightest eyes, his skin had a natural tan like Naruto's but his hair which was already growing was Sasuke's blue-black.

Naruto felt a tear trickle down his cheek, he never thought he would be holding his baby and be with the man that he loved at the same time, he looked up to Sasuke, "Can you believe his ours"

Sasuke smiled, one of his pure 'I'm happy' Uchiha smiles which was rare, he leaned down picking up the small bundle again, "Lets call him, Hikaru," Sasuke paused before adding in a narrative tone, "To shine, to glitter and to be bright,"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You sure thought about this!"

"Shut up Dobe,"

Naruto pouted, "Give me my baby back!"

"What it's ours?"

"Why don't you try being a very modest mute prostitute and then maybe I'll let you get away with that sentence!"

Sasuke smiled, "Ai Shite Imas,"

Naruto looked up to his lover and child, "Ai Shite Imas."

FIN

* * *

Gaara became Kazekage and took full advantage of the woman services, like every Kazekage should, he soon found himself landed with a kid, a little girl. No more sleeping naked for Gaara.

Kakashi found himself stuck in sexy no jutsu for nine months longer usual, Iruka and him produced a girl.

Soon Lee found out that Sakura was pregnant with supposably his child, he is already organizing dentists.

Hinata and Kiba moved to the sand country.

Lets just say Neji and Gaara still don't get along, they even argued over what Temari and Neji's child would be called. They soon found out to Neji's dislike that the baby had quite a liking to Gaara.

* * *

This story is continued in my previously started Wakarimasen, which i will update as soon as i can, so read that un 


End file.
